Sailor Moon & OOO: Of Hearts and Medals
by WhiteRoseRider
Summary: Desires and the Heart are closely intertwined...and so too will be the adventures of the Sailor Senshi and Kamen Rider OOO, as the Heart Snatchers and the Greed strike.  Will the Senshi and OOO be able to handle their dual threats?
1. Prologue

Sailor Moon & OOO: Of Hearts and Medals

Author Note: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon S and Kamen Rider OOO. Both Storylines will intertwine and challenge both Senshi and Kamen Rider alike. I hope you enjoy the story, and please Review afterward, I'd love to hear from you all about what you think, and I will warn you now I will be using at least one or two original characters in this. As a reminder I do not own nor make money off of any of this material the only part that is mine at this point is Shinji Tsuzuki, other than that it all belongs to their respective owners.

…...

The Prologue: A Prophecy of Danger and An Ancient Awakening

The city was draped in darkness, and an eerie red light prevailed through the land. People frozen like statues were in front of them. At the same time strange coins seemed to fall through the air and litter the ground. In the midst of all of this, a single girl stood and watched it all. Behind her, a large light pierced the darkness, as she looked, the light split into three and flew off vanishing as the darkness came forth and consumed all in it's path.

And then the girl woke up...

The girl that seemed to snap out of a daydream was sitting with books in front of her. At the same time she had a girl next to her whom instead of daydreaming...seemed to be really dreaming. It caused the girl to sigh in annoyance.

"Is there something wrong wrong Rei?" asked a girl with short blue hair.

"Did you have a premonition?" asked another with long brown hair.

"I think I might have but it was really noisy too." said Rei as she took her head in her hand. "This one was majorly weird."

It was then the sleeping girl sat up and said...

"Talk about weird dreams, I just had a doozy. I had a dream that I was pigging out on ice cream and I had to go to the doctor and guess who was there with me? Mamoru...he had to go because he ate too many of the cookies I made. Oh wait...that really happened." said the blonde girl as she held the back of her head with a hand and laughed.

The girls that sat around the table sighed as they looked at her.

"I hate to nag, but we are here to study not sleep."

"Dont tell us you were happy with mark on your last test, are you Usagi."

Usagi couldn't help but sigh...she knew very well what they were talking about, but looked to the brighter side of things as far as she was concerned when she said.

"Well I know I got at least one right." she said with a nervous laugh.

As the conversation continued, Rei couldn't help but get the vision out of her mind. What was that evil force she was feeling, and what of the three lights, and the coins that were everywhere. What did it all mean?

…...

Later that evening, in what seemed to be a large laboratory. A man stood in front of a desk as a concoction started to boil as a shape formed with in. It was then the container exploded and a strange seed like capsule appeared.

"Kaolinite, come here..." the man said.

"Yes, Dr. Tomoe?"

"My newest creation is finally complete. With this diamond pod, we will be able to steal pure hearts." called out the man known as Dr. Tomoe as he flung his head back laughing sinisterly.

"Pure hearts?"

"Yes...inside chosen pure hearts are objects of great power that shall lead us to all mightiness. And when pure hearts with special qualities are found they will reveal items such as a charm or a jewel and when three of these objects are brought together, they will open the path to unlimited power!"

"So when you find three objects from pure hearts..."

"I shall hold the entire world in my hand!"

"Kaolinite, I want you to go out into the city and find us a pure heart that contains the crystals. I shall send out my diamond pod, and it will create a heart snatcher. It will find a target and steal their pure heart."

"At once..." Kaolinite said as she vanished in a flash leaving only her lab coat behind.

At the same time, he allowed the pod to float up toward a pipe before shooting off like a bullet, and then firing out of a secret panel beneath the sidewalk. It flew off looking for it's target...the laughter of the doctor echoing through the night.

…...

The next morning across town at the Kogami Art Museum, two guards were currently using their position to attempt to steal from the museum before it's grand opening. As they broke in, they began to check out the items in storage to get their pick of the best they could steal, as the sun slowly started to rise.

"Haha, this is amazing and it's all ours." said one of them as they picked up a priceless plate.

In the back of the storage area however, was what appeared to be a solid stone coffin. Behind that however was a small pile of silver medals. As the guards continued to rummage through the artifacts, the pile of medals began to move and moved itself up the side of the coffin. When it reached the top, the pile formed into the shape of a hand as it reached the center where it gripped the piece in the center then turning it making a clicking sound as he lifted the piece off of it.

This caused the coffin to begin to glow with a golden glow. The Guards where shocked to see it as after a few flashes of gold, the coffin broke down into what appeared to be thousands of silver coins, which then formed into four humanoid looking figures. With a scream both guards backed off scared for their lives as behind them the wall was broken as a man on a motorcycle had appeared, drawing a shotgun and opening fire on the coin creatures, doing seemingly no damage, as the thieves ran for their lives.

"This is Gotou of the First Ride Vendor Platoon, the Medal Awakening has begun. Your orders?" the Rider said as he touched a communication device just under his helmet.

…...

In an office, a man in a red suit and a kitchen apron stood there mixing what seemed to be cake batter as a woman held utensils for the man to use. As he pressed the talk button on his end of the receiver.

"Destroy them" he said as he used his finger to get a bit of icing off of his face.

"Yes sir."

…...

As the rider went outside as the creatures approached, they glowed with a different color as the creatures took a new form. The first was a seemingly muscle bound being with a head that looked like an elephants and legs that were similar. Next to him was less stocky creature wearing black body armor with yellow accents with a pair of claws on his wrists, a head of a feral cat with what seemed to be like dread locks flowing down making it seem almost like a lions mane. Next to him was a feminine creature, with legs that seemed to be designed like an octopus, with a cape around her neck, and a head shaped like an Orca. Next to her was an imposing being made with images of Bugs wearing Green and Black armor, with claws on his hands and a pair of antenna on his head, and the horns of a stag bettle. These four marched towards the hole made as a whole platoon of riders were now waiting outside.

Taking aim with the command of their leader, they fired on the building with Rocket Launchers, as the rider known as Gotou pressed a detonator to fire explosives set in the building to ensure it's destruction and hopefully the destruction of the monsters now inside of it.

This proved in effective, as three flying streams of medals flew from the hole as the elephant headed monster walked through it with no issues as the building came crashing in. Giving the orders, the Platoon split off each perusing a different target. In different tunnels nearby, each of the monsters stood prepared to face their pursuers. The bug creature leaped with incredible height and crashed into two riders as they came at him with full speed, before taking the third and slamming him against the side of the tunnel. The cat monster took hold of two that were riding by him and flew out of the tunnel and slammed them into the hood of a car nearby. In another tunnel, the female creature stood holding her hand out as a torrent of water rushed from her hand creating a rush of water similar to a powerful fire hose knocking the three perusing her off their bikes. Meanwhile, the Elephant headed monster stood ready letting them come to him. With a stomp of his foot the ground thrusted up beneath the bikes sending them flying before exploding behind them. In the aftermath, the monsters stood triumphant before they vanished from the area.

Back at the office of the man in the red suit, an old record player was playing a record with the song "Happy Birthday" on it as he man finished the decoration on the cake he had been working on.

"Happy Birthday...Greeed..."

Placing his icing pipe down, he walked around his desk and then stood in the middle of his office as he sang with the record...

"Happy Birthday...to...Youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

…...

At the area of the museum in the aftermath of the battle, a crowd had gathered as did medical teams and the police. Walking up to it was one particular student that had seen it on his way to school and came to see what happened. As he arrived, he said...

"What happened here? This is terrible...huh?" he said in surprise as he felt something under his shoe.

As he looked, he saw a red and gold coin beneath his foot. Picking it up, he dusted it off and looked at it. It had the design of what looked to be a hawk on it. Thinking it was a new kind of collectable he placed it in his pocket...near him were Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto. The five of them couldn't believe what they were seeing here.

"What in the world caused this?" asked Makoto as she looked at the destruction.

"I dont know but I sense some really bad vibes here. What ever happened here it wasn't any normal explosion, it couldn't have been." said Rei as she looked on...'This couldn't have something to do with my vision could it?'

"We'll have to keep an eye out for anything about this explosion. If this wasn't a bombing, we may very well have a new enemy on our hands...but what could be here that they would want so bad?" said Ami.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it right now girls, you should head off to school till we can find out more." said a voice as a cat hopped onto Usagi's shoulder.

From a more further off view, two figures stood watching the scene themselves, for them this was not expected and they knew that nothing good could have come from this. In fact, it may have very well made things much worse than they were.

"A bad wind is brewing from this...whatever happened here it may impact our mission."

"We must complete our mission, no matter what twists may occur. We should go."

The two figures began to walk off into the shadows as Usagi looked at her watch

"Oh No! We're gonna be late!" cried out Usagi.

At the cry, the student that had picked up the coin turned looking at the group of girls he didn't notice till now.

"Is that Tsukino-san and her friends?" he said as he looked at his watch "Oh crud! She's right we're gonna be late, better go with them."

At the same time, a bit of the rubble that was near the boy shifted as what appeared to be a Red forearm with a bird on it crawled out. It's fingers pointing in the direction of the boy that ran off as he started to float to follow him.

"This is not how I wanted to start out my day, first we hear about this tragic incident at the museum that is going to open and now I'm going to miss time to start studying early." said Ami as they ran.

"You're telling me, I was gonna get in a bit myself but now we gotta rush to beat the gate!" yelled out someone behind them that was catching up.

Turning they saw a boy from their school following them, obviously having been at the scene as well.

"Hey, aren't you Tsuzuki-san from our class?" asked Makoto as they ran.

Turning he smiled and waved as they ran.

"Yeah, Tsuzuki Shinji, nice to get acquainted thought I wish it wasn't while we were rushing to be on time...I heard about the explosion and couldn't help but see what was going on, I just hope no one was hurt." he said.

"From what I heard there were two people hurt but not seriously." said

It was not something one saw everyday and like most humans curiosity got the better of him and he wanted to see what happened. But little did he know that picking up the Red coin that he had found, would not only change his destiny but intertwine it with the very classmates he now ran with. As Rei broke off to run for her school, she waved to her friends but then got a strange feeling off of the guy that had met up with them.

'There's something strange about him...I dont know what but maybe I should ask the girls about him later.' thought Rei as she headed off for school, only to miss the floating red hand that was also following the group heading to Usagi's school.

Shinji continued to run with Usagi and her friends as they approached their school...with the red floating hand following right behind them. For what purpose, no one knew at this point...

A new battle was brewing between good and evil was beginning to brew from two fronts and soon the Sailor Senshi and one Shinji Tsuzuki would take part in a battle that would change them all forever...

…...

Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter: "A Snatcher, A Mysterious Arm, and A New Hero in Town"

…...

WRR: Alright, there we go the prologue is finished, and I hope you all will like this story. I'll update when I can and hopefully this will turn out to be something you will like. Either way please leave a review and let me know what you think, well for now I'm out and I'll see you next time.


	2. A Snatcher, An Arm, and a New Hero

WRR: Alright here I am again bringing you the first chapter. Please Read and Review and I hope you guys like it. Now remember, I don't own any of this material besides Shinji Tsuzuki, they belong to their respective owners. And I write this as a love for two of my fandoms not to make money. Alright, here we go...

…...

Sailor Moon & OOO: Of Hearts and Medals

Chapter 1: A Snatcher, A Mysterious Arm, and A New Hero in Town

…...

After barely making it on time after seeing the destruction at the museum, Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Shinji settled in as school began. While class was going on little did they know that there was someone watching them from a distance. In a tree that was outside the classroom they were currently in sat the Red Hand that had followed them from Museum. If one were to see it, they would see it was facing the direction of Shinji as if it were watching him.

"That boy...he has my core medal..." it said to itself..."I'll get it from him soon, a simple human like him shouldn't be hard to deal with."

Classes continued as normal until lunch, and that was when Usagi and her friends gathered to have lunch outside.

"Okay everyone, I made enough to share so enjoy." said Makoto with a smile as she opened her bentou along with her friends.

"Oh Mako-chan, I just love your bentous, thank you so much for sharing." said Usagi excitedly as she reached over with her chopsticks and began to eat.

"It is a good thing you made enough for everyone, Mako, or you'd never get to eat with Usagi around." said Minako amused with a smile.

Ami, Minako, and Makoto couldn't help but laugh as Usagi gave a sour face at Minako.

While they enjoyed lunch, Shinji had also made his way outside, but he was up on the roof. His mind was not only on his studies but on the explosion he had seen the aftermath of this morning, and the coin he found. Taking it from his pocket, he looked at the design on it again. It seemed to be styled like an old design one may find looking through pictures taken from ancient temple. He still had no reason to believe it wasn't some kind of collectable, but it seemed weird to find something like this just hanging around on the ground somewhere. It wasn't to say the coin wasn't beautiful, it was it shined beautifully in the sunlight of the day. As he looked at the design, he noted the intricate work put into the Taka design.

"Whoever made this knew what they were doing this is pretty awesome." said Shinji as he looked at it. "But I still couldn't believe what I saw there. What caused all of that and why?"

At the same time, the Red Hand had floated up to the roof sneaking up on Shinji. However as it did the bell to return to class had rung. Shinji realizing he again had lost track of time ran for the door to head back down from the roof to class.

"Oh no you dont boy, I want my Medal!" said the Hand as he saw his prey getting away flying towards Shinji as fast as it could. However, as Shinji made it to the door he closed it behind him and as it slammed shut the hand couldn't stop and with a loud bang it hit the door. "Argh!"

Shinji heared the bang and the cry of pain and stopped at the top of the stairwell and turned back to the door, opening it he peeked his head outside looking around to make sure he wasn't hearing things. When he didn't see anything, he closed the door and headed back down for afternoon classes. Just outside of the frame of the door in a place one wouldn't see well unless they looked was the victim of the crash, the red hand.

"Blasted Human...gah...I'll get it later." said the hand as it floated off to go hide again.

School continued for the rest of the afternoon for everyone until the end of the day when the final bell rang. As everyone left for the day, Shinji noticed that Usagi had her head down in what appeared to be shame. He knew she wasn't the brightest student but there was no way she did that horribly...then again...this was Usagi they were talking about. He just hoped everything was okay. As he went his own way, the Red Hand followed after him.

…...

In another part of town, inside of a tunnel that was currently closed for maintenance. Four curtains of different colors draped down from the entrance as the four medal creatures walked through them. The elephant headed one through the grey curtain. The cat monster through the yellow. The female monster through the blue one. And the bug creature from the green one.

The grey one looked at himself and noticed something was off.

"Hey...where's the rest of my medals?" he asked.

"It's not just you, it seems we're all missing some of them Gamel." said the bug monster.

"Isn't it obvious, Ankh must have taken them, Uva." said the Cat monster as the rest of them looked at him.

"It might make sense since he isn't here with the rest of us, Kazari." said the female monster.

"Well standing here and talking isn't going to get me back my medals, Mezool, I'm going." said the bug monster as he left with his curtain vanishing.

"That's Uva for you...always rushing off impulsively." said Mezool as she stood with Gamel.

…...

At the Hikawa Shrine, the pod that was released from the hidden laboratory had found a place to take root. Landing on a tree that held the wishes of many people. It sprung a pink goo from it's crevices and slowly sunk into the tree taking root, a dark energy pulsed from it for a slight moment as Kaolinite appeared in the sky near it.

"Now to find the one with a pure heart." said Kaolinite as she watched near the entrance of the temple.

It was at this time that Rei had returned from school and rushed up the steps to settle herself in...and to perhaps get some answers to the vision of darkness and coins she had seen that continued to haunt her thoughts. As she passed the tree, the being inside of it flashed a moment having now selected its target in one Rei Hino. Setting her things down in her room, Rei changed into her Miko robes and prepared herself to seek guidance from the sacred fire.

Kneeling she focused on her vision as she spoke...

"Please reveal the meaning of my dream"

Moving her hands as she chanted into the proper position, she stopped on the last part of the chant. However...

"Oh no...I feel nothing."

Sighing she walked outside after taking care of the fire.

"Maybe there's nothing to worry about." said Rei.

Heading out to the merchant stand, she reached through and took a piece of paper from it writing something down.

"Maybe this fortune will help." She walked up to the tree and began to tie the paper around a branch. "I wish for world peace and a happy life for everyone."

When she took her hands away, a flash of energy appeared around the tree as the pod fully awoke, morphing the tree as it's roots pulled out from the ground. It's top branches began to form a face and it's lower ones a pair of arms as the roots split the body of the tree in half as it shrunk to a more human size. It's transformation competed itself as a woman with blue skin wearing a yellow outfit with a pack on her back and a pair of bells and a long red and white string coming from it.

"Heart attack"

"Who are you?"

"Mikusi is the name and hearts is the game. Your pure heart is mine."

"Oh no, I cant fight here I dont want Grandpa to get hurt." said Rei as she decided to move this showdown to a location away from where people could get hurt. Taking to the woods near the temple she ran as the hands and feet of Mikusi formed as she shot like a bullet to follow Rei. Rei ran into a clearing near a fence, however that was when Mikusi caught up to her pinning her to a fence her hands turning to stone before pulling away, causing Rei to drop her transformation stick.

"It's nice to have an extra pair of hands isn't it?" said Mikusi as she regenerated a new pair of hands.

"Her power appears to come from not a charm but from within...you may steal her heart." said Kaolinite as she appeared next to her monster.

"Steal my heart?"

With a grin the monster opened it's top just enough to expose a black start on it's chest. Taking aim it fired a black beam upon Rei hitting her chest causing her to cry out in unspeakable pain.

"Only time will tell if you are a pure heart that possesses special powers, until then I shall seek out other targets." said Kaolinite as she vanished from the scene.

Nearby, Usagi was with her cat Luna and they were arguing about her studying when they both heard Rei's pained cry.

"That sounded like Rei." said Usagi.

"We better go check it out." said Luna as Usagi started to run off towards the direction they heard the scream.

When they found the clearing, Usagi and Luna saw the monster attacking Rei with the black beam.

"You better transform!" said Luna.

With a nod, Usagi stepped forward calling out...

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

With this call, her body was covered in a rainbow energy as her clothes became pink ribbons that swirled around her. First, her compact spun as she brought it down and placed it on her chest. This caused ribbons to shoot out in all directions as a pair of white wings fanned out from her. The ribbons surround her forming a white top with a blue cloth over her shoulders. And a pink ribbon on the front with her compact taking it's place as the wings vanished in a whirlwind of feathers. Bringing her hands up ribbons surrounded them as they closed in and formed white forearm length gloves that had red cloth around the tops. Ribbons then flowed down and surrounded her legs up to her knees forming a pair of red boots with a pair of crescent moons point up at the knees. Her fuku skirt formed swiftly from more ribbons as a pair of long ribbons flowed up behind her and tied into a red bow that attached at her lower back. Then she stood straight her eyes closed as a Crescent moon symbol appeared on her head and from it a tiara with an oval red gem in the center formed around her forehead and two red orb with gold rimming formed on the front of her buns. Usagi's transformation had completed her transformation and was now Sailor Moon.

"Hey, Nasty!" called out Sailor Moon getting Mikusi's attention.

"I stand for Love! I stand for Truth and Justice too! I am Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Moon as she stood in her pose. "Who do you think you are? I despise your pathetic and evil ways! In the name of the Moon! I will punish you!"

"How nice another pure heart for the taking."

"She's after pure hearts?"

"Time for a two for one!" said Mikusi as she sent her rope after Sailor Moon trapping her legs before throwing her against a stone wall.

"Sailor Moon" said Rei worried for her friend's safety.

It was then Ami, Minako, and Makoto had arrived along with Artemis.

"What kind of monster is that?" said Makoto.

"We better transform right now." said Ami as the three of them drew their transformation sticks.

However, Mikusi had other plans for them.

"Dont worry I got something for you too!" she said as she leaned forward and fired long sticks at the three of them before they split into grappling ropes that trapped and slammed each of the girls into a tree they were near. "Hang around wont you?"

It was then as she turned to attack Sailor Moon again, a Rose appeared and stuck into her wooden head.

"Who are you?"

"What are you? It is a warm spring day, a time of happiness. Your evil does not belong here, so beat it!" said Tuxedo Mask who was standing on a blooming tree.

"How about I beat you?"

"Sailor Moon, now!"

"Right" she said as she drew her scepter.

Focusing her magic, she spun the scepter around her, gathering the magic around her before taking aim to strike.

"MOON CEPTER ELIMINATION!" called out Sailor Moon before she pointed the scepter at Mikusi and fired her spell at her.

"That wont get you no where, Moon Ditz!" called out Mikusi as she fired a stream of paper at her spell.

It not only negated Sailor Moon's attack but rushed forward knocking the scepter from her hand. Taking the opportunity, Mikusi flew forward taking hold of Sailor Moon after mophing her feet into hands grasping Sailor Moon's arms and legs as she slammed her and then pinned her to the tree by turning her hands to stone.

"Why dont you hang around for a while?" said Mikusi before she bit and squeezed as hard as she could on Sailor Moon's locket before turning her face to stone. This caused her transformation to lose energy and then her outfit broke into ribbons before her transformation was completely reversed and she was back in her street clothes. As this happened, the face stone fell away breaking before the locket bounced to the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" called out Tuxedo Mask as he watched what happened.

The distraction was enough for Mikusi to fire another trap stick that wrapped around Tuxedo Mask and caused him to fall to the ground.

"Tuxedo Mask!" called out Sailor Moon.

It was then Luna had seen enough and could no longer stand by, both she and Artemis charged at Mikusi only to be knocked away.

"Artemis!" called out Minako.

"Luna" called out Makoto.

"Heh...maybe now I can get some work done without being interrupted."

"That's what you think, Hiya!" called out a voice as Mikusi turned just soon enough to see a boy with a foot flying right at her. It connected on her shoulder and sent her stumbling to the ground. As the girls looked they saw none other than Shinji Tsuzuki from their class.

"Tsuzuki-san!" they all called out surprised to even see him.

Running over to Rei, he looked at her before taking hold of one of the hands binding Rei to the wall, however it was not coming at all.

"Hang on, Hino-san...I heard yells of Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon...and thought I'd get a chance to see our Heroes but...I guess you were calling for help." said Shinji as he planted his foot on the wall and gripped the hand with both of his hands. "I'm not either of them...but I'm gonna try and help anyway."

"Tsuzuki-san...please...run away...save yourself..." said Rei trying to get him to run away before he, someone who wasn't even involved with any of this business of monsters and evil doers, was hurt severely by this new monster.

He ignored Rei's pleas as he struggled. However, he didn't keep an eye on Mikusi at all. It was only until Makoto cried out..."Tsuzuki-san behind you!" was when he noticed the rope coming at his right leg and by then it was too late as it wrapped around his leg and dragged him right too her, she lifted him to look at him as she said...

"That wasn't very nice, kid...and I've had it up to here with interruptions!"

She then threw him violently against a tree causing him to cry out in pain as it racked his upper body, as his head slammed against it as well. He fell to the ground with a thud onto his stomach...he struggled to try and push himself up but he found himself without the strength to do so as he was slowly losing consciousness.

"No! Tsuzuki-san!" cried the Girls.

"Now does anyone else wanna get in my way?" Mikusi said as she looked around. "No? Good!"

She then took aim again as she revealed her black star, then firing her beam again at Rei. Rei cried out in anguish and pain again but it was only for a mere moment before the beam did its job. Rei's head slumped forward hanging there as in front of her the light that was drained from her body formed into that of a pink crystal with a shimmering light in the middle.

"No! Rei! Wake up!" called out each of them.

"Rei! Stay with me Rei! Rei!" cried out Usagi as she struggled against her bonds.

Rei didn't respond however, her body limp without her heart. The crystal floated towards Mikusi and she snatched it out of the air.

"This is what we came for the crystal of her pure heart. It contains a special power." she said as she held it.

"No give it back! Give it back right now! You'll pay for your evil ways!" called out Usagi.

"Damn it no! I gotta...get up...give it back to her!" called out Shinji as he struggled to get up but was drifting.

"Heh, humans are such miserable..Ahhhhhhh!"

What Mikusi didn't see coming was an orb of Yellow energy that slammed into her making her feel she was slammed by a boulder that split on her body. And then there was a Blue orb of energy that slammed into her with the force of a crashing wave. This last attack caused destroyed Mikusi leaving only the Heart Crystal behind as it flew up to a pair that were hidden in the trees. With her destruction all of the bindings vanished and all of her captives released. The girls and the cats rushed to Rei's side as Shinji tried to move but found himself going nowhere.

Meanwhile, the pair in the tree looked at the heart as one of them said.

"This is not an object of pure power."

"Just a pure heart filled with love." said the other.

"They made a mistake." said the first one as it raised it's hand holding the crystal and floated it back towards Rei's body. The crystal floated towards Rei and when it reached her chest, the girls and Shinji watched amazed as the crystal was absorbed back into Rei's body, where it belonged. When it did, Rei came to, and lifted her head up still a bit groggy from when she had been without her heart.

"She's alright" said Makoto.

Usagi's eyes welled up with tears as she hugged Rei. "Rei's okay again, I was so scared and...waaaa."

With a smile, Shinji said.."Thank goodness..." and then let unconsciousness take him.

"Rei are you in any pain?" said Usagi still crying.

"No I'm okay."

Luna and Artemis noticed something in the trees and saw the mysterious pair leaving, leaping from tree to tree. After a bit, the group gathered along with Tuxedo Mask who too had come to from his fall.

"It appears our new enemy is after someone with a pure heart." said Luna.

"And they said something about a heart with an object of power." said Rei.

"And what about those mysterious people that saved us?" said Artemis.

"I dont know but it looks like called back to action again." said Makoto.

With a sigh, Usagi held her head as she said... "Goodbye normal life, Hello new enemy."

"There's still one more matter we need to attend to." said Ami as she turned and looked at Shinji who was lying unconscious near where he landed.

"Who is he?" said Tuxedo Mask as he and the others turned to look at Shinji.

"Tsuzuki Shinji...he's in our class." said Makoto. "Poor guy...he tried to save us and got caught up in all of this."

"What do we do we cant leave him here, and I don't think any of us knows where he lives." said Minako they walked up to him and checked on him. "Thank goodness it seems he's only knocked out, it doesn't look like anything serious."

"Well we cant leave him here, Tuxedo Mask can you carry him up to the temple for me. There's a guest room we can keep him in till he wakes up." said Rei. "It's the least I can do for him."

"Of course." said Tuxedo Mask as he lifted Shinji up to carry him.

With that they all headed for the Shrine to not only place Shinji in the guest room but to take a breather and collect themselves after what had happened. After ending his transformation, Mamoru decided to take his leave and go home to rest for the time being. Usagi and the Senshi along with Artemis and Luna were now sitting in the room they studied in which was down the hall from where Shinji was now resting after having his wounds patched up. Rei had made some tea and brought it for the girls to have along with herself...she even made one for Shinji should he had been awake by then but he wasn't so it was just sitting there.

"Well, now that Tsuzuki-san is resting comfortably, what do we do when he wakes up? I mean do we tell him it's a dream, or maybe wipe his memory somehow?" said Usagi as she looked around.

"I could wipe his memory of this incident, the poor boy doesn't deserve to have to remember this not to mention it would probably be dangerous if he learned your identities." said Luna.

"I don't think he did." said Rei. "He appeared after Usagi had lost her transformation and he said he came hoping to see Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, he gave no indication that he knew who we were. Maybe we can just tell him he was dreaming it all and that he passed out after tripping and hitting his head here at the shrine."

"It's not a bad idea, Rei but Luna does have a point if he did find out who Usagi is, it could be dangerous to not just him but to us as well." said Ami.

"I think Rei's got the right idea personally...if he doesn't know who we are why erase his memories, especially if he thinks it's a bad dream." said Makoto.

"Well, to be honest, I have to agree with Rei...but we should talk to him see if he does know what's going on, and if we can convince him it was a bad dream." said Artemis.

"Either way, we can just let him leave without knowing he's going to be okay, he did get hit pretty hard back there." said Minako. "And he is kinda cute, and was rather daring the way he just jumped in like that."

"Minako this is not the time to be going gaga over some new boy, even if he did try to save your lives." said Luna. "Alright, look we'll try to see if we can convince him but if it doesn't work and he does know who Usagi is I will have to wipe his memory."

"Okay...let me go check on him then." said Rei as she took the cup of tea meant for Shinji and walked out of the room.

As she walked she thought about the events that transpired, and the fact that someone innocent had just been hurt. It was tough to think about but, at the end of the day everything would be alright once he woke up. As she got to the guest room, she opened the door and saw him there slowly fidgeting as he started to slowly wake up.

"Ugh...where am I?" said Shinji as he slowly sat up

"Oh good, you're awake." said Rei as she looked at him from the door way.

"Huh? Hino-san?" asked Shinji as he looked towards he. "Oh thank goodness you're okay...for a moment I thought you were a goner for sure."

"Huh? What do you mean, Tsuzuki-san?"

"Wait? Don't you remember? That weird lady monster took your pure heart and then we were saved by two flashes of light?" said Shinji as he looked at her.

"That sounds like an exciting dream, though I think you might have hit your head a bit harder than I thought." said Rei as she walked over and set the still warm cup of tea near him. "Here drink this it should sooth you, you tripped and hit your head pretty bad when you came to visit the temple today so please feel free to rest till you feel you can head home, you're things there."

Rei pointed to show that Shinji's bag was right there at the side of the door. Shinji himself looked confused about everything. He could have sworn that was all real. That certainly wasn't something someone just dreamed up at random, a heart snatching monster that just happened to attack the people you cared about and ended up kicking the dreamers butt. Normally it was the other way around. But before he said anything he looked at Rei and then realized that she might have just wanted to forget it and move on. But then again...if it was a dream he must have sounded like a nut, with a sigh he took the tea Rei offered to him and sipped it carefully before turning to her smiling.

"Thank you, Hino-san. I should be okay soon, and thank you for caring for me." said Shinji bowing in gratitude.

"You're welcome, Tsuzuki-san...I should be getting back now. I have some studying to do." said Rei as she bowed.

"Alright, thank you again." said Shinji as Rei smiled and shut the door as she walked back to rejoin her friends.

When she returned she rejoined her friends at the table.

"How did it go, Rei?" said Usagi as she looked at her.

"Pretty good actually...he seemed to accept that it was a dream." said Rei as she settled in. "He's awake and he seems fine otherwise."

"Alright then, that takes care of everything then." said Minako. "We should all probably go home and get some sleep, it's been a long day."

"Yeah, I'm majorly bummed and tired. Let's go home and sleep." said Usagi as she stood up.

As they all nodded and agreed to meet up tomorrow to start the conversation they all knew they would need to have about their new enemy, Shinji had also gotten out of bed and was starting to leave the room. He saw Rei and her friends as they were heading out and he decided to follow them so he could get out without getting lost. They all said their good byes and headed home to get some rest...the events of the day weighing heavily on their minds.

…...

It was the day after the Heart Snatcher's attack on Rei at the temple, being a day off, Shinji was walking through the streets, his mind thinking hard on what he had seen yesterday. A monster that had the power to steal crystallized hearts from people, it was like out of a nightmare. He thought that he had to do something when he saw the girls bound unable to defend themselves from it especially after he saw what it had done to Rei.

He had heard the rumors about Tuxedo Mask but unfortunately though he had arrived to help the girls he too was tied up by the monster. In spite of this, against all logic and the flight instinct kicking him in the face, he rushed in to do something to save Rei and the others. And while he was able to catch it by surprise when he kicked it from the side knocking it over. When he tried pull Rei free as the crystal floated near her, the monster grabbed him and threw him hard against a tree not even bothering to bind him like she did the rest.

That moment...he had never felt so helpless in his life. Sure he was saved as the girls were by the mysterious pair that had destroyed it, and Rei's heart crystal was restored to her, allowing her to recover just fine. But wanting to help someone only to find yourself powerless was something anyone would be hurt by. He wanted to talk to someone about it but he didn't know where to find Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, or Ami...then again he wasn't positive any of them would want to talk about what happened to them...then again...it could have simply been a dream like Rei thought, he did hit his head and it had to be heard to be knocked out. Then again if he wanted to try and talk to anyone else...they'd probably think he was crazy. So what was he to do really?

He was currently wearing a red short sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black tennis shoes. It was spring after all, and around this time of year he could simply go in something relaxed on these particular days off.

Turning as he walked he saw a vending machine standing there. It was one of those new ones that was said to have some of the newer sodas in town. They were popping up all over town and were actually popular amongst the crowds at school. Shaking his head and smiling a bit, he decided that he would just try to relax for now and maybe try to talk to the girls next time he came across them. As he walked up to the machine he reached into his pocket to get some change and he felt the Red Coin he had found yesterday.

"Oh hey...I almost forgot I had this." he said as he looked at it. "Well, gotta keep looking then this isn't gonna get me a drink."

As he went looking for change in his pockets he ended up dropping the coin he was holding. At the same time from behind the machine, appeared the Red Hand.

"Hehe, finally found you...you stupid human." it said to itself.

It waited for its chance and now that he had dropped it he tried to get under the machine to get the coin for himself. Shinji however called out as he tried to lift the machine so he could get the coin back, to get some help cause he realized this wasn't happening with him doing it himself without breaking it and breaking it was the last thing he wanted. However when he put it down, he dropped it right on the hand which cried out in pain not being able to get out in time.

A group walking by stopped as one of the people in it decided to go over and help, hearing Shinji's call for it. This was a girl that was wearing a white dress outfit and a hat.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm...my coin I dropped it under the machine."

"Okay allow me." said the girl as she went in front of the machine and gripped it on each side before lifting it almost too easily like it was a feather.

"Oh wow...that's amazing." said Shinji not believing his eyes.

"Hurry...you should be able to get it now."

"Oh thank you."

Unfortunately, before Shinji could reach down to get the coin, the girl looked down to see the red hand with the coin between it's fingers crawling out. Dropping the machine she backed away screaming in fear back to her friends.

"Hina-chan, what's wrong?" asked one of them.

"A hand!" yelled Hina

"A what?" said Shinji as he tilted his head in confusion.

It was then the red hand floated up and waved at Hina holding the coin before Hina screamed again and ran off, with her friends right behind her.

"That was weird...huh?" said Shinji as he turned around to see the red hand there.

"Ah, thank you...I'll be taking back my Core Medal now." the Hand said.

Shinji didn't believe his hears hearing a hand talking to him not to mention the fact that even after yesterday this was still a floating hand. Screaming in shock, Shinji stumbled awkwardly back and ended up bringing his right leg up high enough to kick the hand causing him to lose hold of the Red Medal and as Shinji regained his balance he caught it.

Not seeing the hand Shinji looked at the Medal, but as he did the hand came out from behind the machine again.

"That...hurt..." it said as he pointed at him.

Deciding to actually listen to his flight instinct this time, he took off running.

"Hey! Get Back here!" called out the hand as it flew after him.

As the chase began they passed by a jewelery store, which was currently having one of their own issues...

…...

Inside, a crowd was currently cowering in fear as Uva had arrived there sensing something he could use. As he stalked the crowed, he stopped hearing the whimpering of a customer that wasn't with the crowd but hiding hoping not to be spotted. Turning towards her, he stalks over and pulls her up to her feet. The lady shook in fear as it looked at the bug head of Uva.

"Your desire will do nicely." He said as he used his free hand to produce a silver medal with the design of a Mantis on it.

Turning her around, a large coin slot appeared on the back of hear head as Uva raised the medal towards it. Once lined up he pushed it forward with a light toss as it went through the slot. It was then a green and black energy appeared from the womans abdomen as a creature started to crawl out from it. The woman screamed in horror as the monster continued to appear until a humanoid creature that was black wrapped with white cloth like a mummy appeared and stood before the woman.

"Why do you fear it? It was made from your desire?" said Uva with a grin in his voice.

It was then the mummy creature took hold of the woman's hands and seemingly absorbed it into a purple energy that acted as it's mouth. However when it was pulled out, she was missing nothing but her rings on that finger.

"Nooooo, my one hundred million yen ring." she cried as she was let go by Uva and she ran for the crowd.

In the mean time the creature smashed open case after case of jewels taking them and absorbing each piece into it's being creating more and more medals into it's body. It was then, it hunched over and a green fire flared off off of different parts of it's body till it molted it's black and white wrapped cover to reveal an even more menacing monster beneath. This time it was a humanoid bug creature that had a belt around it, and in it's hands were two small, green hand scythes like that of a mantis. This was the Mantis Yummy created from a humans desire for expensive jewelery. Walking towards it Uva spoke to it not even looking at it.

"Go forth...and retrieve my Core Medals." said Uva.

"At once my lord." it said as it leaped out of the balcony of the shop and down to the street below as a cop car skidded to a stop as the Mantis Yummy just stood there and turned towards to look at them seemingly but again not so.

"I smell a Core Medal..." it said as it leaped over the car and continued to leap towards somewhere.

The two cops that were in the car shook off the surprise as the elder one looked to his partner that was driving.

"Hey...follow that thing, it's heading for the shopping strip nearby."

"H-Hai!" he said as he turned the car to follow it on the street. "First the museum blowing up and now this, what's next?"

…...

Now reaching the streets of a shopping district Shinji looked at the medal again saying.

"Why is he want this thing so bad?" said Shinji.

He continued to run until the hand floated down in front of him cutting him off.

"Hey...enough with the running, I'll take it back now." he said as he floated up and then held Shinji's face as if to make him look at a face that wasn't quite there in the first place. "If you give it back quickly, I wont hurt you."

"Now hang on a minute...I found this thing on the ground."

"Yeah...I'm sure you did...I dropped it." the hand said.

"Now now wait a minute..."

"Give me the Core medal..." said a new voice as Shinji turned to look in it's direciton to see the mantis monster approaching him as he brought his scythes apart from a together position creating multiple copies of his blades made of seemingly air and energy. It was then it brought it's hands up and slashed his scythes down sending the blades at them. The hand moved in front of Shinji and blocked each of the blades.

"What the? Is that you Ankh?" said the Yummy as the hand turned to face him.

"Yes it's me...back off this is my Core Medal." said the hand identified as Ankh.

"I came for the Core Medals...give them to me." said the Mantis as he slashed at Ankh.

He dodged the first slash but was hit by the next. From there Ankh blocked it's hand but with out a second one he was hit be another slash that knocked the hand to the ground. He was then picked up by the monster and thrown towards a sign nearby going through it enough to hang Ankh there. Stalking him slowly, the mantis took the hand by the wrist and threw it into chairs near by.

Watching all of this, Shinji realized this was way too over matched...

"Hey...he cant defend himself cut this out!" he called out as he rushed at the Yummy.

Shinji was able to grab him from behind and tried to throw him away but the Yummy spun and grabbed Shinji's arm before throwing him onto a table, breaking it before he hit the ground. He squirmed in pain as his mind began to flash back to yesterday...

'No...not again...not again...' he started to think.

As he tried to stand, the siren of the police car sounded off as the car that was chasing the yummy from the Jewelery store appeared. The passenger leaned out his window and after drawing his pistol fired on the green monster. The Mantis would have none of it though as one sparked harmlessly off its body and as he turned towards it cut through the second. He then raised his weapons and created more energy blades before sending them to strike the car. This caused the car to lose control and hit a parked car nearby them hard. Both officers were hurt severely, but the driver still determined to go after the monster took off his belt and opened his door. As rolled out he fell but drew his pistol...he crawled towards them but soon passed out from his injuries.

Standing up after seeing the accident, Shinji rushed to check on the officers.

"Officer...Officer...hang in there, you too...officer." he said as he checked on the one in the car still.

As he stood there, he began to feel the helplessness that gripped him yesterday. Looking around he saw the gun in the hands of the officer and picked up as the Mantis Yummy picked up Ankh again. As it got ready to slash Ankh again, he stopped as more bullets slammed into its body. Turning to look at Shinji who was standing with the gun shaking in his hand as his own fears showed and the nervousness of holding this kind of weapon in his hand showed.

"I dont know what's going on but stop it!"yelled Shinji.

"Heh...stay out of this...this is none of your business." said the Mantis as he looked at him.

"You're wrong...this is my business...just like it is the hand your holding...and these officers. Thanks to you we're all involved now, now cut it out, there is no call for any of this!" said Shinji as he held the gun to the best of his ability.

"Heh.." it said turning back to Ankh ignoring the human as he took his blades and double cut Ankh.

"Stop!" said Shinji firing two more shots before throwing the gun away and charging at the monster, turning he grabbed Shinji and threw him away again this time towards an area with stairs.

Ankh floated up as he took in the situation...

"This child is an idiot...I didn't want to use this but...I guess this is the last chance I got." said Ankh as he flew up and started to fly towards Shinji and the Mantis.

As Shinji got up the Yummy grabbed him again and then did a high jump. As he crossed over the gate above the stairs, he slammed Shinji into it and the force caused him to rebound and fly back towards the concrete wall behind him that would have surely killed him or at the very least left him severely injured. Ankh rushed in and grabbed Shinji just in time to stop him from impacting, and gently set him down on the ground.

"Ankh? Are you saving humans now?" said the Yummy as he stood there at the top of the steps.

Ignoring the yummy, Ankh began to speak to Shinji.

"Hey...what's your name kid?" he asked.

"Um...Shinji...Shinji Tsuzuki" he said as he looked up at Ankh catching his breath.

"You've touched my heart, Shinji...I have a way that we can save us both." he said as he floated up and then a purple energy appeared below Ankh as a stone slate fell from it's forearm. As he caught it, he floated down towards Shinji.

The Mantis gave pause knowing exactly what that slate was...

"That was...used for the sealing!" he said.

Ankh then placed the slab on Shinji's waist and then it glowed with red, yellow, and green energy as the stone broke away and revealed a black and blue buckle that then shot out with a belt on each side forming around his waist and on his his left side a cylinder appeared and on his right a gold and black slate designed like a Medal. He stood up in surprise as he looked at the new belt that was now around his waist.

"Hehe, the Core Medals weren't the only thing my hand was hiding." said Ankh as he floated towards Shinji. "Listen, the only way we are getting out of this is if you defeat him."

"Defeat him, huh? How?" said Shinji.

"Three Medals...Shinji." said Ankh as he now produced a Yellow and a Green Medal in his hand, he then went to the belt pointing at it tapping it. "Place them here...and they will grant you power."

Ankh then floated up so Shinji could take the medals from his hand. Shinji took them into his hand still taking in what was happening.

"Hey...dont listen Ankh. That thing is dangerous...you'll pay if you use it." said the Yummy.

"Huh?" said Shinji looking at the Yummy.

Ankh then took Shinji's face and made him face him again.

"Hey! What's a little risk? If you don't do it we'll both be killed. Now hurry Shinji...Henshin." said Ankh as he gripped his hand in a fist like a coach trying to inspire the spirit in someone.

"Don't do it!" said the Yummy calling out again.

It was then the moment of decision came for Shinji. Did he just drop this all and run and hope to escape? Or take his fate into his own hands and fight this thing and trust the floating hand? It was then the memory of what happened yesterday flashed in his mind. The girls in trouble...the Heart Snatcher taking the heart of Rei...the helplessness. And it was that that brought him to his final decision. He gave a slight smile to Ankh as he gripped the medals firmer in his hands.

Turning to face the Yummy, Shinji felt empowered, the fear he felt was leaving him. He was ready to take a chance...especially if it meant that now he didn't have to be a bystander. He could do what he felt was right and in this case it was to end this destruction and pain this monster was causing. And maybe...just maybe...he could make up for his failure yesterday.

"You know...I was in a situation like this yesterday. Though today...since I now have a chance to save someone...I'm not gonna pass it up!" said Shinji as he flipped the Red Metal up to the air.

Catching it in his right hand he held it and the other two medals up in his left. Holding the Red Taka (Hawk) Medal and the Green Batta (Grasshopper) medal in his hand, he brought them down into the outer slots of the belt putting them into place and then put the Yellow Tora (Tiger) Medal in and as he moved his left hand he found that the belt slate tilted and left it that way thinking he had to do it this way.

Ankh then floated to his right side and took the medal shaped slate into it's fingers and held it to Shinji.

"Use this, the O-Scanner...hold it and then run it through the medals right to left." said Ankh explaining the final step.

As Shinji took it in hand by the handle unlike what Ankh did. As he did the scanner sounded off with a stand-by sound. Then Shinji ran the scanner down the slate in a diagonal motion crossing his left arm at the same time. As he watched, as the scanner went by each medal a ring matching the color of each medal appeared from the belt, as he called out..

"HENSHIN!"

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**TaToBa! Ta-To-Ba! TaToBa!**

While the tune played from the belt, Energy images of Red, Yellow, Green, Grey, and Blue Medals surrounded him spinning going vertically in one row and horizontally in two rows. As they did an energy projection image of the Taka Medal, the Tora Medal, and the Batta Medal appeared and then combined into a large medal like shape that thrust to Shinji's chest and in a gold and black flash his body was surrounded with a black armor that was soon colored. The body armor had a large medal design with a gold border around it. On the top portion was the red image of the Taka Medal's head and the tops of it's wings. In the middle was the face of the Tora Medal. On the bottom was the face and legs of the Batta Medal. From each of these parts were colored lines leading to different parts of his body. From the Batta portion was a green line that split into two and rand down his legs and formed a insect like leg covering over his leg forming a knee pad and boots. From the Tora portion came two yellow lines that went to each arm it formed a yellow border around his round shoulder pads. From there the line went from the center of each pad came the continuing of the yellow line to each of his forearms as they formed into gauntlets with parts that seemed like that he could spring forth claws as his hands had yellow on top and black on his palm side. From the Taka part came a Hawk shaped helmet with the wings going up and it's legs pointing down. It's head formed near the forehead and it's beak became a red crystal. And around the eyes for Shinji to see out of were a pair of large, green compound eye shapes, in which Shinji could see clearly or perhaps even more clearly than he could normally.

As he looked up and down himself the Mantis Yummy said.

"He's an Idiot!"

"Yeah...I was hoping for that..." Ankh said to himself.

Shinji then spoke out...

"What was that? Taka, Tora, Batta? What's with the song?"

"Nevermind the song!" said Ankh as he gained Shinji's attention as they looked away from the Yummy. "This is OOO, if you use it...you'll understand what it is."

Ankh then turned and pointed at something. Shinji then turned and then looked up to see the Mantis Yummy leaping at them ready to strike...

…...

A little earlier while the cops had made their way there. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako were making their way to the shopping district after Usagi had convinced them all to go for this sale that was going on today. However, as they got closer they saw the crowds fleeing from the area. That normally meant only one thing for them, it was then someone was yelling.

"Everyone get away from the Shopping District, a bug monster is on the loose!"

It was then the girls looked at each other.

"You got to be kidding, first that heart snatcher and now a bug monster?" said Usagi.

"We better check this out." said Makoto. "It could be them again."

Rushing towards the area to make sure this was real before they transformed. However, what they would find would be something that was going to change everything for them.

…...

As the Mantis Yummy came down, Shinji called out in surprise and raised his arms to block the blades, and thanks to his ganuntlets did so without damage to himself. It was then a Roar sounded from the Tora portion of his armor as did a flash of yellow energy. Shinji felt the urge to hold his right hand out as he was going to initially punch the Yummy back, but the energy caused his right hand's claw to flip out. So instead, Shinji slashed the monster across the chest sending him flying back to the street rolling.

It was then that Usagi and her friends arrived, seeing the monster they all drew their transformation devices.

"Looks like they weren't kidding, we better transform." said Rei as she got ready.

"Wait! Look over there." said Minako as she saw OOO landing from a jump near where the monster landed.

"Who is that guy?" they all said in unison.

It was then, Shinji felt energy run again this time down the lines of his legs as he began to hop a bit in place.

"Oh man...I can feel the energy flowing through my body!" he called out as he hopped a bit more before setting himself for a jump. Then the energy formed circles around his legs before going at his feet as he leaped up with a battle cry across the long distance between him and the Yummy as it stood up bleeding medals out from his wounds from the claw slash.

When he reached him, he kicked at him repeatedly knocking more medals from the body of the yummy as he landed, dancing about waiting for the Yummy to come at him.

"Why you...Give me the Core Medals!" it called out as he lashed out and slashed hitting the chest of OOO, which caused the girls to gasp out in shock as sparks flew from his armor. After hitting four slashes, Shinji stumbled back grasping his chest as the yellow flickered from the Tora portion as sparks flew from around it.

"Oh no...this is not good." said Shinji thinking that the armor was not supposed to do that.

"Shinji!" called out Ankh as he floated in as he made another green medal appear this one a lighter shade of green.

"Shinji?" said each of the girls as they watched now confused.

"Switch the middle one with this one!" said Ankh as he tossed the Medal in Shinji's direciton.

Shinji saw the medal coming but knew the Yummy was coming too. He grabbed the Medal out of the air with his left hand and quickly turned his attention and hit the Yummy with a side thrust kick with his right leg that knocked it away. Using his left hand he brought the belt slate to the straight position. Using his right hand, he took out the Tora Medal and now put in this new Green Medal that had the Image of a Mantis on it, this was the Kamakiri (Mantis) Medal. He then put the Tora Medal in the case on his left side as he tilted the slate again and used his right hand to draw his scanner again and scanned the medals, as the energy medals appeared again.

**TAKA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA!**

The images of the Taka, Kamakiri, and Batta medals appeared before combining and thrusting onto the Chestplate of OOO changing the Tora Body to the Kamakiri Body. This was a light green body with the image of a Mantis on it. However this body part didn't have a gold border around it's parts unlike the Tora Image did. It's shoulder pads stayed the same but were now a light green and it's gauntlets changed to now a pair of green gauntlets with two swords held inside of them. That didn't last long as when Shinji dropped into a battle stance a green energy flowed through his arms and caused the swords to detach from their resting place and were put into Shinji's hands, deploying the Kamakiri Swords.

"Damn you Ankh! Just give me the Core Medals!" said the Mantis Yummy as he rushed wildly at OOO.

Before he could slash at OOO again, he performed a double slash side ways and then spun around him before performing a diagonal uppercut double slash sending him flying away back towards the wrecked tables.

"I'm gonna give it everything I got!" said OOO as energy charged through his arms again and surrounded the Kamakiri Swords in a Green energy.

The Mantis Yummy stumbled to its feet as it looked at OOO. Shinji then leaped forward holding the swords out at his sides. The energy flashed wildly from the swords as he came in and with a final battle cry he slashed through the Mantis Yummy as the energy exploded in a swirl of green energy sending the Mantis Yummy flying away flashing before it exploded in midair, raining medals down around the surrounding area.

"Huh? That thing was made of Medals?" said Shinji as he stood up from his attack as the swords went back to rest position in the gauntlets.

Rei as she watched the end of the monster saw the coins and was immediately brought back to her vision. These coins...these Medals...they were exactly like they were from her vision, were these the things causing that darkness to consume the world? And what of that Heart Snatcher was there any connection? What was going on here?

It was then the Girls gasped as they all heard a cell phone go off.

"Officer!"

At the same time, Shinji noticed as his view between the cars wasn't blocked where he was standing. The body of the officer that was on the ground was floated up by the hand Shinji had been helped by. He was holding up the body his hand attached to his right hand.

"This body will do nicely..." it said as he made the body stand on it's feet, their voices spoke similarly as Ankh said "This should make it..."

Then the voice became a more human version of Ankh's voice. "...much easier to get around."

Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Minako all stood in shock at this turn. What was going on here? Who was the man in the Armor, and why did the hand call him Shinji? Was that his name?

…...

Meanwhile, back in the office of the man whom commanded the Ride Vendor unit. He stood at his desk once again working on yet another cake. This time he was piping something as he sung...

"Happy birthday to you...Happy birth day to you...Happy birthday dear..."

He paused as he placed his icing pipe down and took the object he was working on and placed on the top of his cake. It was a rectangle piece made of white chocolate. And written in chocolate were the words, "Happy Birthday OOO".

"OOO"

…...

Back at the district, all stood silent as looks were all around. In the center were, Shinji/OOO standing and looking at Ankh that now had possessed the unconscious body of the officer. To the side, now standing more in the open was none other than Usagi and the other Sailor Senshi, all of them stunned by what they had just witnessed, filled with more questions than the Heart Snatcher Attack had left them with yesterday. Then there was but one more watcher of this battle. This being a man on a motorcycle that was seemingly just watching this all happen. In his hand was what appeared to be red soda can. However, as he opened the top and turned it upside down. It was made clear that that this was not a normal can...but a robot as it flipped out to reveal a hawk-shaped machine. Beneath him about 20 more of these cans activated creating a flock of these hawk-shaped machines. They all flew up and headed straight for the scene of the battle...

And with this...in two days...two battles had begun...one for Hearts...and one for Medals...

…...

Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter: "Moon's Love Powered Rebirth, Presents for OOO"

…...

WRR: Alright everyone, here you go the end of Chapter 1 and, hopefully it's something you all liked. Thank you for the Reviews so far and I hope to see more. Let me know what you like and what you dont. And for what you dont I'll try to fix it the best I can, till next chapter see ya.


	3. Love Powered Rebirth, Presents for OOO

WRR: Same as before, I dont own any of this material to this point besides Shinji. Thank you for all of the reviews up to this point and please continue to review as we go along. With that we continue along with...

…...

Sailor Moon and OOO: Of Hearts and Medals

Chapter 2: Moon's Love Powered Rebirth, Presents for OOO

…...

When we last left our heroes they were all standing in shock seeing what had happened with OOO and Ankh. The battle was intense for the Senshi to watch as they had seen nothing like this before. Monsters made of Medals? This was definitely new...and there was no trace of one of those seeds they had seen from the monster that attacked Rei. As they looked in front of them, they each saw a few of the silver Medals that had scattered from the explosion of the monster.

"What are these?" said Minako as she looked at one that had the image of a Lion on it.

"Silver coins? And what's with the X on the back?" said Makoto as she looked at the Medal she picked up that had the image of a Stag Beetle on it.

"I dont know but what ever that monster was it was made of these things." said Ami as she carefully examined hers that had the image of an Orca on it.

"First heart snatching monsters and now this one made of coins? What next?" said Usagi as she held the one that had the image of a Rhino on it as Luna looked at it from Usagi's shoulder.

As Rei look at it she could feel the power in each of these coins. As she saw the image of the coin, there was no doubt about it, these were the very same coins she saw in her dream. What did it mean? Were these coins part of the problem as she saw...or were they like this mysterious armored warrior that destroyed it, and the coins were part of the solution. So many things that were being thrown at them at once. This was a lot more than they ever had faced before as Senshi.

Their thoughts however were brought to an abrupt halt as they heard the call of many birds it sounded like. And when they looked up they saw a flock of bird like machines diving down at them and at the armored man and the hand that had possessed a hurt bystander. OOO and Ankh looked up seeing the birds fly down and take hold of the Medals that were spread out about the ground. Ankh was the first to react swatting at the birds as OOO tried to dodge them not knowing what to do.

"Hey! Leave those alone! They are mine! Hey, Shinji help me gather these medals don't just stand there!" yelled Ankh as he tried to grab at medals but missed all but one that he fought with one of the bird robots for and was able to snatch away.

At the same time, the Senshi were on the run from the flock that were chasing the medals they got.

"What are these things?" cried out Usagi.

"Some kind of Bird Robots, look out!" said Ami as she ducked however as she did she held up her hand holding the Medal she picked up and it was snatched by one of the birds.

The same fate soon befell Usagi, Minako, and Rei. But Makoto was able to hold on to hers after struggling with the bird. They ran for it as the birds took off for some unknown location hoping there wasn't others. Once they were in an underpass they stopped panting for breath as they all looked around at themselves.

"Everyone okay?" asked Rei as she looked at her friends.

"Yeah...just...worn...out..." panted Usagi as she collapsed against the wall near her.

"I think we lost those things...what were they chasing us for?" asked Makoto as she stood up straight after catching her breath.

"I think you're holding the answer, Makoto. If I saw it right, they were after those coins we all picked up. And you're the only one who was able to hold onto it. Once one took mine it flew off." said Ami as she straightened herself out.

"I wonder what's so important about these things? I mean they came from that monster and that armored guy had colored versions of them, what's going on with these coins?" asked Rei as she thought about it.

"I dont know but maybe we should go somewhere we can look into this more, let's go to the shrine." said Artemis as he looked at the girls. "Though I'm more curious about what happened with that armored guy and the hand thing that possessed that person. I'll go and see what I can dig up from central."

"Right, well come on, we can try to figure this out there." said Rei as she started to head back to the Temple.

…...

Back with Ankh and OOO, the motorcycle rider left as the birds started to leave. Ankh sighed and spat in disgust as he realized that the cell medal he was holding was the only one he was going to be leaving with. Turning towards OOO, he told him...

"Hey, if you want to get out of that armor just turn the slate back to the straight position and wait a moment without removing a medal." said Ankh as he walked towards him.

Nodding, Shinji turned the slate to the standby position and after a moment or two without touching one of the medals, the armor flashed gold and black and vanished leaving him back in his outfit with the belt around his waist. When Ankh was standing in front of him, he took it by his own right hand and the belt vanished leaving only its buckle with the three medals in it.

"I'll be hanging on to this." said Ankh with a grin.

As he dropped his right hand, Shinji looked at Ankh before saying...

"What are you doing with that belt?" said Shinji as he took Ankh's right hand only to find that instead of the bird styled right hand, he found a normal human hand. "What the?"

"Heh, a benefit of this body, I can hide myself in this hand as if I wasn't even here in the first place." said Ankh as he stood there. "Tch...I gotta go find some more medals."

"Hey wait a minute!" said Shinji as Ankh started to walk off as he followed him after picking up the cell phone the officer dropped.

As they left, an ambulance was already pulling into the scene as were the police.

…...

At a park near the river, we find an ice pop seller giving a pair of his sweet and sugary treats to a pair of kids who had just paid him. While he wasn't looking however that was when Ankh walked up to the freezer the seller was using and opened it taking out three pops for himself. The seller turned around to go back to his bike that had his freezer and saw him taking them out.

"Hey! You gotta pay for those!" said the man whom Ankh seemingly ignored as he walked away.

Shinji who was right behind him got hold of the mans attention and paid him for the three pops with some of the change he had on him being as quick as he could so he didn't lose Ankh, apologizing while he did. When he caught up to him, he was sitting on a stone wall that was settled into a hill nearly gorging on the first one he was holding.

"Now hold on you, what about the officer huh?"

"Heh, I took his body, he was moments from death anyway." said Ankh as he seemed to enjoy his treat. "What I want to know is what happened back there with those things taking my medals."

"I dont know about that, it surprised you just like it did me." said Shinji as he looked at him. "Now about the officer..."

"Don't worry I'll let him eat too." said Ankh as he took a bite out of the top of one his popsicle. "I can taste too you know, I know this thing is cold but sweet. Then again, I could eat like this if you want."

Ankh raised his right hand showing it's normal form that looked like a gauntlet on the officer's hand. He then brought one of the popsicle to his hand and absorbed the treat into it leaving only the stick.

"No no, you'll freak people out that way!" said Shinji as he grabbed the hand and ended up pulling it away from the officer by accident, his body collapsing. "Oh thank goodness, he changed back to normal."

"Kid, you do realize that he was moments from death right? If we're separated for more than 10 minutes I doubt he'll survive." said Ankh using his thumb to point back at the body.

"What?" said Shinji as he stepped quickly to the body and tried to put Ankh's hand back onto the officer's right hand like it's a glove.

Ankh went back onto it eventually after amusing himself with Shinji trying to force him back onto the hand. He held up his popsicle and looked out to the river in front of them, now having moved to an over look near where they were.

"You got to be kidding me...if they separate he wont survive. Then the detective is..." said Shinji before he had a popsicle shoved in his mouth by Ankh as he leaned back against the railing. Taking it out he looked at Ankh.

"Look, you need to eat up too, Shinji. I need you to survive as well, it will be trouble for me if you dont. I need you to gather medals for me." said Ankh as he made a Taka Core Medal and a Cell medal appear in his hand.

"So you're made of medals to? Just like the creature I just beat?" said Shinji as he looked at him.

"You mean the Yummy? Listen, Medals come in two types..." said Ankh as he showed him the Taka Core. "Core Medals..." and then he switched them and showed the Cell Medal. "And Cell Medals. Take that ice candy for an example. Cell Medals are the candy while the stick is the core. The Cells stick to the cores, our centers, which form we Greeed who were sealed away eight hundred years ago. If you want, consider the Yummy you defeated basically the Ice without the stick."

Shinji sighed as he took all of this in and tried to understand what was going on as this was a lot to take in.

"What are important to us Greeed are our Core Medals, while we were sealed however some of them dissapeared. This is why none of us have completely revived."

"You have some of your fellow Greeed's Cores don't you."

"A few...I cant very well let them roam without a handicap since I myself am only revived this much." said Ankh showing his hand. "I shall not let them have their way first."

Ankh clutched his hand and looking out to the river his palm facing the city as it clenched, as if to signify he wanted it all in his palm.

…...

Meanwhile, at the Hikawa Shrine, the girls were gathered around the table where they normally study and instead of their books, they were all looking at the Cell Medal on the table that Makoto had kept from the battle.

"What do you think Rei can you feel anything from it?" said Makoto as she looked at Rei who seemed to be looking intensely at it.

"I can feel something, before it was giving off bad vibes like crazy but now...it feels more neutral, like it's not good or evil, just a source of power." said Rei as she looked at it.

"So wait, that coin has power but it's not good or evil?" said Usagi looking confused.

"It's not uncommon..." said Luna as she looked at it. "it is said that power itself is sometimes not inherently good or evil, what its used for determines what it is. You're powers are good because they were created from good within the universe, but to do so the neutral energy was taken from their creators and focused into good."

"So the power of these coins are basically power before given focus." said Minako.

"Right." said Luna as she looked at the coin. "I'm curious though as to who made that bug monster...and who it was that fought it."

"Hopefully, Artemis can turn up something and we'll have more of an idea what's going on." said Ami.

"And let's not forget that heart snatching monster from yesterday too." said Minako as she looked at the others.

While the conversation continued however, Usagi was thinking back the dream she had last night, and the silver crystal, which after the battle with the Heart Snatcher yesterday had grown dim and lost it's shine, as if it's power had been drained. It bothered her a lot, and while she had hoped the shopping could get her mind off of it, the fight from earlier brought her thoughts back to it.

Standing up, Usagi walked outside taking her compact out of her pocket and opened it looking at the crystal inside.

"What am I going to do? I cant transform anymore, not with the crystal like this." said Usagi as she looked at it.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be alright, Usagi. You'll be able to transform just don't worry." said Luna who had joined her outside.

"You think? It's lost it's shine, it surely isn't supposed to be like this." said Usagi.

"Of course, just relax, you'll be ready for the next time they come." said Luna trying to help her be confident. "Just ask Mamoru, I'm sure he'll agree."

"Maybe I should...alright, can you let the girls know I'm going to see him?" asked Usagi.

"I will, go on Usagi." said Luna nodding as she walked back inside.

…...

After getting a hold of Mamoru, Usagi and he met in the park to talk about this. Of course with how Usagi was feeling, Mamoru wasn't sure what to tell her about this. However, he did have an idea that might cheer her up.

"Hey, Usagi, come with me there's something I wanted to show you." said Mamoru as he stood up from the bench they were standing on and then took Usagi's hand. "Come on!"

Usagi stood up and followed Mamoru as she held on to his hand. Mamoru lead them to an abandoned lot with an old rundown house.

"Oh wow, is this what you wanted to show me? Mamoru did you want to bring me here cause you wanted to be alone. You didn't have to go to this length and not tell me." said Usagi blushing and swaying embarrassed until she felt a familiar sensation rub against her leg.

Mamoru twitched a bit looking at Usagi not believing what he was hearing. "What kind of guy do you take me for?"

Looking down, she saw a little red furred kitten rubbing affectionately against her leg.

"Oh hey, there...aren't you a cutey. I think I'll call you Ginger." said Usagi as she bent down to pet the kitten. "Is this what you wanted to show me, Mamo-chan?"

"Of course, I figured since you liked kittens, it might cheer you up." said Mamoru as he looked at her. "All the stray cats of the neighborhood live here."

"Thank you, Mamo-chan." said Usagi smiling brightly.

That was when the kitten scampered off to the house. Following it, Usagi and Mamoru ran into a girl feeding the kittens some cat food she had brought with her. They discussed the situation and learned that the house was scheduled to be torn down soon and the kittens would all need homes. The girl had been trying to find homes for each of them. Usagi said that she would help her out and she convinced Mamoru to help her in this task. Usagi though, already knew four certain friends of hers she would try to get to help her.

…...

Down in the hidden laboratory, Dr. Tomoe was at work at making another Daimon Pod, when he heard the footsteps of someone coming to him.

"Is that you Kaolinite?"

"Yes, Dr. Tomoe."

"Tell me, what do you plan to do? What is the goal of this operation?" asked Dr. Tomoe.

"We want to get our hands on the Purity Force to take over the world." said Kaolinite.

"And how do you propose exactly that we do that?"

"We have to hunt down the three crystals held within the pure hearts of humans. Once we have them they will lead us to the Purity Force."

Dr. Tomoe grinned and poured the contents of his test tube into the beaker over his burner. The seed organism grew until it exploded the beaker as it formed into another Daimon Pod.

"In that case we need to start by sending out more of our Daimon Pods." said Dr. Tomoe.

"Go forth, and seek the pure heart, we shall capture!" said Kaolinite as it shot off into the pipeline and out into the world.

It flew into an apartment building and into a bedroom. It then planted itself on a cat puzzle that was almost complete. It flashed with an eerie light before going dormant to hide itself from it's victim.

…...

At a Hospital, the two would-be thieves from the museum were sitting outside wrapped in bandages. One of them, had pulled out a map marked with a route.

"Come on! This is about the money, we can hit this armored car and be filthy rich." said one of them.

"No way, this is crazy...huh?" said the other looking confused as he looked at his partner.

What had him confused was the fact that on the forehead of his partner, was what looked to be a coin slot. And behind him a floating pile of medals gathered with Green Coins mixing with the Silver ones when they combined, they flashed a green light and Uva appeared. Turning the slotted man around, he looked down at him, holding a Cell Medal.

"I'll give your greed life." said Uva as he slotted the medal.

From behind the man, another black and green energy portal appeared and a white Yummy appeared, causing anyone and everyone to scatter from the scene fearing their lives.

…...

At that same moment, the girl caring for the cats had arrived at home. She was going to relax before her mom came home, but she found that two of the kittens had followed her. And while her apartment didn't allow pets. She decided to let them stay until her mom arrived. When she got to her room, the cats hopped on to her bed and on her desk with the puzzle, knocking away the middle piece. Picking it up she placed the piece in it's missing spot and with it the puzzle flashed and glowed as it transformed from a simple puzzle to a monstrous cat woman.

"Nekane...I've come for you're pure heart, little girl."

Before it could attack, the girl screamed and she and the cats ran for the door to the house. Nekane extended her tail like a lasso trying to catch her. The girl had made it outside but Nekane caught her with its tail. In a panic, she slammed the door on the tail, breaking it off into many puzzle pieces. Not bothering to ask why, the girl and the cats ran for it heading for the abandoned house. Nekane opened the door and stalked after her stopping to regenerate her tail as the puzzle pieces reconnected on her tail.

…...

Meanwhile, the Yummy had already attacked and absorbed the contents of an Armored Truck and was now on it's way to a nearby bank, close to where a pair of highrises were about to be opened. Having sensed this, Ankh told Shinji to follow him and they soon arrived here at the bank as the Yummy began to break into a Vault and absorb the contents into itself.

"Hey...isn't that one of those medal monsters?"

"A Yummy? Yeah that's one of them...the candy without the stick."

Looking at him, Shinji held out his hand to Ankh. Ankh looked at him like he was crazy...

"What?"

"Come on, Ankh, I need the medals and the belt. I gotta destroy that thing." said Shinji.

"Not yet...let it eat. We defeat it now, we wont get a single medal. It goes well we'll get a hundred medals."

"Let it eat? But it's eating..."

"Yes, I know...the very thing that the Medals were made from. Greed."

…...

At the office, of the Kogami Foundation. The head, Kousei Kogami, was working whipping together more buttercream when he spoke, to the people there with him; The rider that had unleashed the Taka Robots, Shintaro Gotou and the assistant to Mr. Kogami, Erika Satonaka.

"Greed! It is a pure and wonderful energy! Cake, this table, Homes, Buildings, Citys and Countries, all of it made from Greed created from Human Desire! Isn't that right, Gotou-kun?"

Before Gotou could answer however, Satonaka had arrived holding a card for her boss.

"An invitation...we received an invitation for you to attend a party to commemorate the completion of the new high-rise."

Kogami took hold of the invitation, giving the bowl and the mixer to Satonaka and read it before throwing it screaming...

"Subarashi!"

Turning towards his desk, he picked up his icing pipe and walked towards a round table with a glass top in his office.

"When a baby is born, it cries to show you what it wants. To live is to want! When medals are born from the from the greats of that power and collected..." He continued to speak as he drew an infinity symbol on the table with the icing. "What you will obtain is infinite...greater than infinite...something even greater."

Kogami then drew one last circle in front of the Infinity Symbol he drew before. Depicting three circles in a row, before he screamed to the heavens...

"OOO!"

…...

Back at the bank the Yummy had consumed enough and molted into it's true form, the Weevil Yummy. Crying out a roar, the Yummy stalked outside heading for the high-rise to consume even more.

"Greed?" said Shinji

"Just wait...let him build up medals." said Ankh before motioning for him to follow. "Follow him!"

They ran for the high-rise following the monster as it went into it. As Ankh saw it grown more from the last moment they saw it he grinned and said...

"Excellent, we are earning great interest on this one." said Ankh. "Wait till he eats the building.

"Hey, if I dont transform soon this place..." said Shinji before he was grabbed by Ankh to face him.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Shinji. Your job is to gather medals. Cell medals are needed, wait it out."

Heading outside to get a view of what was happening, the building toppled to its right and crashed leaning into another building.

"As you said, you didn't want to pass up a chance to save lives? Well guess what, Shinji...you don't get to save lives for free. You will do as I tell you to." said Ankh smirking at him.

"Why you..."

That was when a phone rang, looking to his pocket he pulled out the cell phone that he had picked up before they left the scene of the fight with the Mantis Yummy. It was the officer's phone and he was going to give it back to him after dealing with Ankh. Looking at it, he saw the girl he met earlier was calling. From a text message he saw earlier, he found out that it was the officer's sister, Hina. He then looked up at the building and in his mind, the image of Rei and the others being held helpless by the heart snatching monster from yesterday came through again. Clenching his fist, he took off for the building that wasn't knocked over yet. He had to make sure the people were safe, with or without the OOO armor.

"Hey! Get back here, Shinji!" yelled Ankh.

Running into the building, Shinji quickly found the stairs and ran up as fast as he could hearing the people he was passing muttering about a party being ruined as they ran. Heading up, he had to hop and move through rubble that had already fallen. He found the room where the party was taking place. And he saw a man caught in the claw of the Giant Weevil Yummy and quickly took his hand and pulled with all of his might causing the suit to tear, but the man had escaped and quickly ran for the door.

"That looks like that's everyone who's still here..." said Shinji as he looked around the room.

The structure of the room however, was giving away and as the ground below him broke, Shinji stumbled backwards and out of the broken window. It was only because of a broken beam near him that Shinji didn't instantly fall to his death. Holding on to it for dear life, he didn't know how he was going to get out of this.

…...

Back at the abandoned home, Usagi and the others were outside at the small swing set playing with and holding the kittens.

"Well you know maybe Grandpa wouldn't mind me having one kitten." said Rei as she petted a black one she was holding.

It was then they heard a window smashing and a scream of danger from inside the house. The kittens scampered from the girls and ran for the house. Usagi and the others followed quickly inside. When they saw the girl who took care of the kittens weakened by getting hit by the black beam and how the cat monster swatted away the kittens who were trying to defend her, before lifting her skirt and firing her black beam from the Black Star on her left thigh. Usagi took out her compact...

"I have to try! MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" she called out. However, nothing happened, the crystal released no magical energy. "Oh no, it's not working."

"Come on girls, we have to help her." said Rei as she took out her transformation stick.

The other senshi followed suit as Usagi, Luna and Artemis stood back.

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

Rei was covered in a red light as circles of flame surrounded her hands, her body, her feet, and her head. Ami was surrounded by rushes of water that surrounded her as she was covered in a light blue light. Makoto was surrounded in a green light as circles of electricity surrounded her like orbits on an atom. Minako raised her transformation stick as ribbons of light with shining orange hearts on it came out of it, then swirled around her.

The flames dispersed around Rei, first from her feet forming red heeled shoes. A red skirt around her waist, a purple bow on her lower back and a white sailor top with a purple ribbon with a red heart in the center with a red cloth hanging off of it around her neck. Her gloves were white with red cloth on the ends. She had red star earrings and a gold tiara with a Red Gem in the center, ending the transformation to Sailor Mars

The water formed on Ami like cloth and dispersed in bubbles revealing Ami now in a pair of blue boots. A blue fuku skirt with a ice blue blow on her lower back. An ice blue bow with a heart in the middle and a blue cloth coming off of it around her neck. Her gloves were white with a blue cloth on the end at her elbows. She had blue studded earings and a gold tiara with an ice blue gem in the center, revealing her to be Sailor Mercury.

As the lightning dispersed from Makoto, she was wearing a pair of short green boots. A green fuku skirt with a pink bow on the lower back. A white sailor top with a pink bow with a green heart in the center with a green cloth connected to it around her neck. Her ear rings were rose shaped and she had a hair band holding her ponytail up with two green orbs on top. Her tiara had a green gem in the center, with this she was now Sailor Jupiter.

The ribbons closed in and enclosed Minako before dispersing revealing her in a pair of orange ankle strap heels, an orange skirt with a yellow bow on her lower back. A white sailor top with a blue bow that had an orange heart in the center, it had an orange cloth around her neck connected to the orange heart. She wore a pair of white gloves with orange cloth on the elbows. Her hair maintained her red bow, and her tiara had an orange gem in the center. With this her transformation into Sailor Venus was complete.

"Hold it right there!" they shouted as they stood ready to fight.

"Who are you?"

"With the power of fire I'm Sailor Mars!" said Mars

"Your evil will not be tolerated, I am Sailor Mercury!"

"It's time for your catnap, Heart Snatcher, I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

"I am the Senshi of Love, Sailor Venus!"

"And together..." said Mars.

"We're the Sailor Senshi!" they shouted at the same time.

Nekane looked at the all amused as she prepared to attack.

Mars not waiting took the initiative and began her attack, as fire began to flow from her finger, as she made a circle in front of herself.

"MARS BURNING..."

When she completed it she stood with her arms straight out as the flames formed more circles each with a character within them. She then thrust her hands forward sending the flame circles to attack.

"MANDALA!"

Jupiter quickly followed up charging lighting between her hands as a lighting rod rose from her tiara's center. The lighting then formed into a ball of energy as she brought her hands together.

"JUPITER SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

Jupiter then threw the lighting ball at Nekane. Unfortunately, Nekane used her tail to block and negate Mars and Jupiter's attacks before slamming it into all four senshi in one sweep. Usagi then clenched her hand into a fist saying,

"I got to help them!" as she charged at the Cat Daimon.

Nekane wasted no time in using her tail to ensnare Usagi and then slam her and Luna and Artemis who followed her into a wall. Smirking, she then turned her attention back to the girl before raising her skirt to reveal her black star again and fired her beam striking her until her heart crystal materialized. Taking it into her hand, she was about to leave when out of nowhere a blast of orange energy flew at Nekane slamming into her stunning her. This was then followed up by a sea-blue blast of energy that scattered her about in hundreds of puzzle pieces, leaving the Heart Crystal sitting there. It was then the mysterious pair from the temple appeared shrouded in the shadows of the building as one of them picked up the crystal.

"We've seen these two before." said Luna as she stood up.

"That was far too easy." said the one holding the crystal.

"Is that it?" said the holder's partner.

"No it's not the right one let her keep it."

Standing up, the holder tossed the crystal in the direction of the victim before it was absorbed back into her body. As they, started to walk away, Nekane began to regenerate herself as the puzzle pieces put themselves back together. Venus saw this and called out to the pair...

"Wait! That monster still isn't gone, please stay and help us."

"Dont get the wrong idea...we didn't come here to be part of your little group, or to help you, we're here to get our hands on the pure heart crystals nothing more." said one of them.

"So dont bother us and solve your own problems." said the other as they leaped away vanishing from sight.

Infuriated by the interference, Nekane divided her tail into four tails before grabbing each of the recovering Senshi and slammed them hard into the walls and the floor. Usagi tried to defend the victim but she soon got a tail around her neck choking her for her trouble. A rose then appeared breaking the tail away from Usagi as Tuxedo Kamen arrived on the scene.

"You're a dirty fighter, heart snatcher but pure hearts can win battles even against all odds." said Tuxedo Kamen as he drew his cane.

Nekane then combined her four tails into a woven tail to slam hard into Tuxedo Kamen. But he countered by extending his cane as it broke through the woven tail and then slammed into Nekane's midsection and slammed her into the wall behind her. All paused their breaths hoping that his attack had worked, but Nekane only licked her lips and used her sharp claws to cut the cane in half, before charging Tuxedo Kamen. Using himself to block Usagi and the victim from the attack, he was slashed hard leaving his hat and mask destroyed and his cape slashed as he clutched his shoulder and fell to a knee.

"Run Usagi...take the girl and get out of here."

"I cant...I have to help the girls...and I have to help you too! Please, let me stay and fight." said Usagi as she took Tuxedo Kamen's hands into hers.

"Usagi..."

Closing her eyes as Tuxedo Kamen did, they both tried to grant each other power from deep within their own hearts. A new magic began to flow through their bodies as a pink light began to emanate from both of their hands. Nekane charged at the both of them, intent clear in her eyes to cut them both down with a single swipe. However, when she got close enough, she was rebuffed by the pink light as it grew and expanded. The magic was strong enough to cause her to be scattered again. The light engulfed the room around them, and they were now in front of the Silver Moon Palace. Standing hand in hand they were now in their regal forms as Prince Mamoru and Princess Serenity. The light then came into focus between them and then their hand split as the light shaped itself and formed into a Scepter.

The scepter was pink colored on the shaft, with a gold orb on the bottom. On the top was a gold rimmed red heart with a silver crystal in the center. On top of the heart was a royal crown. Beneath the heart was a gold cone shape meant to hold the heart in place. It had a golden cloth tied into a bow going from one side to the other. And had three gold stars coming down from the golden heart on the pink shaft.

"Is that the?" asked Luna amazed as she saw it.

"Legendary Spiral Heart Moon Scepter?" said Artemis finishing the question for Luna.

"Created from our love...this is the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter." said Usagi as she and Mamoru stared in amazement at the new scepter. As they did, Usagi's compact transformed from it's old form to a heart shaped locket. Inside was white with a rainbow colored bow design. The crystal had also changed to a pink heart shaped crystal. The outside was shaped similar to the red heart of the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter. However this heart had gold shaped in a cross that met in the center where a gold circle with the symbol of the moon kingdom was engraved.

"Nekane!" cried the monster as it roared and reformed.

"Usagi, you should be able to transform again, Go for it!" called out Luna.

Holding the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter, Usagi turned towards Nekane ready to go, as she stepped forward...

…...

Shinji was hanging for dear life from the broken beam as he looked up at Ankh who pulled his left hand back up to the beam.

"Hey! If you die on me, I'm in a heap of trouble you know!" said Ankh who was in his arm form.

"Ankh! What are you doing? If you're seperated from the detective?

"Isn't this a bad time for you to be worrying about other people. Now come on, hurry up and transform." said Ankh holding the OOO belt in his hands.

"Not a chance!"

"What! Are you stupid?"

"Not until you promise me that you'll let me change when I want, Ankh! Promise me this and that you wont prioritize Medals over people's lives! If you dont then you can forget it, I'd rather fall!" said yelled Shinji. "Promise me Ankh!"

"Damn you, you foolish boy!" yelled Ankh.

The Yummy then finished its climb to the roof and with it's feet landing, it caused a shock to the building that jostled Shinji's hold and cause him to fall.

"Shinji!" yelled Ankh as he flew after Shinji. Catching up with him, he placed the buckle on Shinji's waist as the belt formed, then brought out the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals. "Here! Hurry up and Transform!"

Taking Ankh, he stared him down. "Promise me Ankh!"

"Alright Alright fine! Transform already before you really do die!" yelled Ankh.

As he fell, Shinji acknowledged Ankh's promise as he took the medals in hand and quickly slotted them.

…...

At the same moment, Usagi raised her new compact as it opened and Shinji scanned his medals as they said in the same moment...

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"HENSHIN!"

…...

At the mansion, Usagi was surrounded by a rainbow light as she traced her hand over the crystal. She floated standing straight up as she was surrounded by a white energy heart. Spinning around in place, first her sailor top formed around the new locket. Then her gloves as she held out her hands in opposite directions. Then she brought her leg up as her boots formed. Then coming out of it the heart became many sparkles that wove around her waist and formed into her fuku. And then standing straight, her Moon Symbol was over lapped by her tiara finishing her transformation.

"There is no room here for your Evil Ways, you furball. I stand for Love and I stand for Justice! I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon...I will Punish You!" said Sailor Moon as she stared down Nekane.

…...

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

Back at the Highrises, Shinji transformed in a flash into his TaToBa form as he flipped around and deployed his Tora Claws and stuck them into the wall of the building as he started to slide down to slow his fall.

"Come on, come on! Slow Down, Slow Down!" said Shinji as he tried to slow his decent as much as he could.

When he reached a pile of rubble below him, he hit the ground but his awkward landing caused him to fall back and down the pile to the street, a bit sore but mostly unharmed. As he stood up, he looked up at the building.

"Oh man, that was too close...but how in the heck do I get up to that thing now?"

It was then the rev of a motorcycle could be heard as he turned around as Ankh floated down to OOO level. They both saw a man on a motorcycle park and stood up taking a long box wrapped as a present. He walked towards OOO as he retracted his claws and looked at him.

"This is a birthday present from a great man." said the man as he held the box for OOO to take.

"For me? But it's not my birthday?" said OOO confused at the offer, but he took the box anyway.

As he held it, Gotou opened the box to reveal a beautifully crafted Black and Blue sword and Five Cell Medals. The sword itself was made from metal that was painted black and then painted with intricate blue lines going first up the center of the handle and to the main part of the sword where it split and continued to run up to the tip of the sword. The main body of the sword was without a guard but in its place was a what appeared to be a slot for coins that opened away from the blade. On top of this what appeared to be a lever or a plunger to lock in something. Outside of this started a gold line that traveled up the middle of the blade to signify a track. The blade itself was unique in the fact that it was a translucent blue material which made one wonder how it would work as a blade. In the middle of the blade itself was an open window for some reason.

"Oh wow, this is an amazing sword." said Shinji as he took it into his left hand looking at it.

"This is Medajalibur...also...take one of these medals and put it into that vending machine over there." said Gotou as he motioned to the vending machine that was in the street near them. It was styled the same as the other new ones that were popping up all over town.

"I appreciate it, sir, but isn't this a bad time to be getting a drink?"

"Just do it." said Gotou as he held out the medals for Shinji to take.

"Okay..." said Shinji still confused as he took the medals putting 4 in the case on his left side while walking over to it while Ankh followed him.

Looking at it, he seemed confused about doing this, but after seeing Gotou nod he shrugged and put the medal into the slot. He looked at it and decided not to press any of the buttons under the cans thinking that would just get him a drink and it wasn't what the man wanted him to do. He then pressed the large black button and then it activated. Shinji hopped back as he watched the vending machine transform into a Motorcycle.

"Oh wow, that's amazing, it's motorcycle." said Shinji as he got on.

It actually fit him pretty well and as he looked at it, he saw a growing shadow on the ground only to see that large falling debris was heading his and Ankh's way. Revving it up as he had in a motorcycle riding video game, he rode forward barely getting away from the rubble as it hit the ground behind him. Looking at the pair ride by him, Gotou looked back to his own motorcycle.

"Well, looks like I got something for you myself after all." he said as he pressed a button and transformed his Ridevendor from its bike mode to a vending machine.

As he stood in front of it he took a medal and slotted it into the machine and pressed all the buttons that had blue cans under them before hitting the large black button. A little tune played as a lot of those blue cans fell down most of them falling out of the machine and down to the ground, as it said.

_TAKO CAN!_

Taking one of the cans, Gotou popped the top on it and held it out as its legs unfolded from it's can form and started to spin as it started to float giving a slight squeak that most would find kind of cute. This was followed by the rest of the cans undergoing the same transformation and flying towards the buildings. As they flew by one of them hit Ankh before going with the others forming a ramp for Shinji to ride up on.

"Alright, I guess that's how I'm getting back up there then." said Shinji to himself as he looked at Gotou. "Hey, I dont know who you are mister but thanks."

Revving his engine, he began to ride towards the ramp and then started to ride up it as the Tako (Octopus) Robots formed the ramp moved to continue to form the road, leading Shinji up towards the roof where the giant weavil yummy was causing a ruckus. As he arrived up top, he flew off the end of the ramp that the Tako Robots had set up and flew towards the Yummy as he drew his sword back and slashed one of the legs. As he turned to ride towards it again, the Yummy turned towards OOO he knocked the bike away, and then with a swing of it's arm knocked over OOO causing his Medajalibur to fall off the side of the building following the Ridevendor as it transformed back to its vending machine form before landing.

Looking up at the Yummy as it looked down at him. Ankh caught up with him and was holding the Kamakiri Medal in his fingers.

"Hey! What are you doing Shinji? Get up and start fighting it already." said Ankh as he tossed Shinji the Kamakiri Medal.

Catching it, Shinji stood up and took out the Tora Medal.

"Take it easy, Ankh, this is only my second time." said Shinji as he slotted the Kamakiri Medal before tilting the slate and scanned them.

**TAKA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA!**

The chest plate and the chest piece changed to the Kamakiri Body and with a flash of energy the Kamakiri Swords detached from the gauntlets and went to Shinji's hands. Standing at the ready, Shinji ran forward and cut the legs of the right leg closest to him. After that he made sure to slash more legs as he ran by. He double slashed the front legs again as the Yummy turned to follow him, causing more medals to fly out and the Yummy to fall down as Ankh flew around catching more of the cell medals that were falling from the Yummy.

As he stood there surveying his work, he smirked and looked at his swords.

"Hey that was pretty easy, I could get used to using this." said Shinji as he held his swords.

Then the Yummy pushed itself back up knocking OOO off the building. The Tako robots followed him down forming a catching line as they linked together. They caught him by the legs just in time before he hit the ground. Looking down, in front of him he saw how close he was to hitting the concrete and saw the Medajalibur sticking out of it.

"Phew...that was way too close. Hey hey, give me a second." said Shinji as he swapped his Kamakiri Medal for his Tora Medal and then grabbed the Medajalibur as he scanned the medals again as the Tako robots started to snap back up like a bungee cord towards the roof.

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

Changing back to his TaToBa form, he was flung up above the Yummy before he landed hard on the back of the Yummy slamming the Medajalibur into it. As he tried to twist and cut more into it, the Yummy fell off the roof and Shinji leaped off and the Tako Robots formed a trampoline to cushion the fall and allow him to land on his feet. When he landed he bounced off with a flip and landed on the ground taking a Cell Medal from his case, as the Weevile Yummy got back to its feet and stomped towards OOO.

"Alright, big bug come and get it." said Shinji as he ran towards his Ridevendor before tossing a medal into it and hitting the button as he flipped over it as it transformed to a motorcycle. It rushed forward and met Shinji as he landed and speed forward away from the slash of the Weevile Yummy. Turning to a quick stop, Shinji stared it down holding his sword in his left hand. Looking down at it, he reached around and got the three Cell Medals from his case.

"He said I could put medals into this thing, let's try it." said Shinji as he looked down at the sword's Medal Slot and inserted the Cell Medals one by one, each of them triggering a sound. Once he got all three into it, he pushed the plunger forward and the medals slid down into place in the windowed area. Shinji got ready revving his engine and charged at it. As he did he went into a skid as he swung his sword up and slashed through the underbelly. "And while I'm at it, let's see if this works!"

Taking his O-Scanner, he started at the base of his blade and scanned up through the windowed area, evoking the power of the medals causing the blade to glow a bright blue, as it shouted...

**TRIPLE! SCANNING CHARGE!**

…...

Back at the abandoned house, Nekane was regenerating once more as Sailor Moon took hold of her scepter. Evoking it's power, the gem flashed three times as its magical power charged. Then Sailor Moon began to spin the scepter in her hand as she spun herself. Once she charged enough magic, she stood in a pose before starting to spin herself.

…...

OOO came to a stop on his skid and took hold of his sword in both hands as the Yummy turned to face him. And at the same time, Sailor Moon called out, as she came out of her spin to a kneeling pose as a swarm of hearts came flying out at Nekane from her scepter.

"OOO BASH!

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

…...

As OOO slashed his sword from right to left a Blue Illuminate Line was created as well in the path of his cut. A line that slashed through the buildings and the Yummy itself. All caught within the effect started to split away as if cleanly cut by a sword however a moment later all but the Yummy's form was restored to normal before it exploded in a rain of medals. It started to rain Cell Medals around OOO and Ankh as Shinji smiled and cheered...

"That was Amazing! Like out of a Samurai Movie, I dont know who gave this to me but I'll have to thank him someday." said Shinji as he looked at the Medajalibur in his hands.

…...

With Sailor Moon, the Hearts all flew at Nekane and as she saw the magical energy approaching she was stunned with fear not knowing what this was. Then at the last moment the hearts formed together to create one large heart before crashing into Nekane as cut out of her form was knocked from it. The power of the spell was so powerful that it caused the Daimon to change back into the cat puzzle she was before the pod took root as the pod popped out as both items fell to the ground. The puzzle complete and the pod snapped apart as the dark mist within dissipated to nothingness.

"I did it! I did it! I cant believe myself!" shouted Sailor Moon as she jumped up and down excitedly, then stood up as she looked at the Spiral Moon Scepter blushing. "And this is our..."

Mamoru simply nodded smiling as he said, "I'm really proud of you, Usagi, well done."

"Welcome back Sailor Moon!" called out Jupiter.

"We're glad to have you back." said Mercury.

"Good to have you back, Usagi." said Mars.

"You were great." said Venus with a smile.

…...

"Take care of that Ridevendor." said Gotou to Shinji before he rode off.

It was then he started to get pelted by the raining Cell Medals and brought out of his reverie remembering that there were probably a thousand medals falling all around the scene.

"Alright I will, thanks again! Ow! Ow! OW!" said Shinji as he tried to shield himself from the rain and still got pelted till they stopped falling.

At the same time, Ankh was flying around absorbing all the medals he could get his hand on.

"Mine! These are all Mine!" Yelled Ankh as he tried to get them all before they hit the ground. "Shinji don't just sit there on the bike help me gather these!"

Shinji just shook his head sighing...

"Alright, Ankh...but I need to keep a few of these myself for the Ridevendor and my new sword."

"Whatever, hurry up!" shouted Ankh as Shinji ran over gathering some medals for himself before bringing the others to a pile that Ankh could absorb so they could get out of here.

…...

Back at the house, business had gone back to usual as the girl was feeding the cats. At the same time, the girls were concerned about what was going to happen to them after the house was torn down.

"Hey, don't worry I already have it figured out. There's five for Rei, four for Minako, two for Ami and two for Makoto." said Usagi looking proud of herself.

"But Usagi we already told you we cant take cats in." said Makoto.

"Yeah don't you listen, you ditz." said Rei as they all picked up cattails and started tickling Usagi with them causing her to laugh uncontrollable.

When the tickle attack stopped, Usagi stood up after catching her breath and said...

"Don't worry I got in contact with the Animal Shelter and they'll take them in." said Usagi.

"And why didn't you tell us this sooner, you silly twit..." said Rei as she and the girls took up their cattails again.

Usagi then started to run from her friends, with them all laughing as it happened.

…...

The next day, Shinji and Ankh were at the Park. Shinji had used the officer's phone, in which he learned his name, Shingo Izumi, to text a picture message to his sister last night in attempt to calm her while he tried to figure out how to deal with Ankh and save Shingo at the same time. It was horrible what Ankh was doing, but at the same time, it gave Shingo a chance to survive. It was a tough thing for him to swallow. But at least now he got to hold onto the OOO Driver as he had come to call it.

"I gotta figure out how to get Ankh away from Detective Izumi without killing him." said Shinji to himself as he re-read the message that Hina had sent in response. 'Roger, take care of yourself'

At the same time Ankh was deep in thought, why were humans going after Cell Medals? And how in the world we're those weird machines able to function using them. He wasn't going say they weren't useful cause they were. A fast form of transportation and that sword was nothing to sneeze at. Luckily they found that Shinji could transport it around with him as OOO or in a Ridevendor. At this point it was more useful to keep it with the OOO Armor.

Meanwhile, Usagi and Minako were walking through the park, heading for Rei's home for study buddies. Talking all the way...

"Oh man, can you believe that, there having a sale today at the mall. Oh, why do we have to study today?" said Minako.

"I know, and the arcade has some new games in and I really wanna go play. No No, I need to focus...if anyone needs to hit the books, I do."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I have to too." said Minako with a playful whine.

"Oh no, if I have to go through this you do too." said Usagi with a playful stick out of the tongue before she noticed something happening in front of them. "What's going on there?"

Ankh had gotten up from where he was sitting and he was holding the popsicle in his mouth as he was stepping down the stairs. And at the same time, Hina had appeared and was walking up the stairs and both were staring at each other.

"Onii-chan?"

Ankh looked at her completely confused.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" said Hina as she hugged who she thought to be her brother.

Usagi and Minako smiled and gave an bit of an "Aww" as they saw brother and sister unite.

"Don't you wish your family life was like that Usagi?"

"Are you kidding? My brother is a total brat."

The mood soon changed however, as Ankh materialized his hand from his human guise's right hand. Seeing this hand both Usagi and Minako tensed

'Who is this woman?' thought Ankh as he looked down at her.

Shinji however had finally looked towards Ankh and realized that Hina had happened upon them. And Ankh had materialized his hand...and his face didn't show good intentions.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" said Shinji as he ran towards them.

While Usagi and Minako ran towards them saying...

"Look out!"

…...

Let's Count the Medals for OOO: 2 Taka Medals, 1 Tora Medal, 1 Batta Medal, 1 Kamakiri Medal

Stay Tuned for Chapter 3: New Sailors, High Speed, and The Heroes Unite

…...

WRR: Okay everyone, thank you again for your Reviews and I hope you all like this chapter. As far as your questions are concerned. Some of those are plot points and frankly would spoil the surprise if I said anything. You'll have to see the answer to these as we go along. As far as the request for a Ranma/OOO Story...well, I'll have to decline unfortunately. I dont know the Ranma material that well and I dont think I could do it justice combined with a Kamen Rider story. As usual please leave your comments and reviews and I'll see you all next time...

Oh wait, one last thing for you all...for being patient with me up to this point, I have a little teaser for you...

…...

"This is going to be so amazing, I cant believe I won us tickets to go to this." said Usagi looking excited.

"Yeah, I've heard all about this event and the fact we are all able to be going to this is so awesome." said Shinji. "The fireworks at Fuuto Tower, it's gonna be awesome...and who knows, maybe I'll get to meet them."

"You mean Kamen Rider Double and Kamen Rider Accel?" said Makoto. "That would be pretty cool wouldn't it?"

…...

WRR: Enjoy your teaser, and catch you for the next chapter!


	4. New Sailors, High Speed, Heroes Unite

Disclamer: Once again, I don't own either of these properties, and I do this as a labor of love for both of these series, and I thank their creators for creating them for all of us.

…...

Sailor Moon & OOO: Of Hearts and Medals

Chapter 3: New Sailors, High Speed, and The Heroes Unite

…...

"Look out!" was the last thing Hina heard before she was grabbed by the throat by Ankh's Red Hand.

Hina stared up at who she thought was her brother, not believing this was happening. At the same time, Shinji, Usagi, and Minako were running towards Ankh. What the three of them saw next was something none of them could believe. Hina took hold of Ankh's hand and then pulled as if she was going to flip him but ended up pulling Ankh off of the arm of her brother as his body collapsed as she fell back holding Ankh's Red hand in her hands.

"Hey...put me back you silly human..." Ankh said to her.

Taking one look at the collapsed body of her brother and then to Ankh, she promptly passed out. Shinji, Usagi and Minako all looked at the scene with complete disbelief, but Shinji was the first one to snap out of it and he rushed to Hina and Ankh. Whispering as he wasn't sure who else was coming up.

"What are you doing?"

"What? This girl seems to know my host, she'd just get in the way of our medal collecting, best to get rid of her." said Ankh.

"Are you nuts? You cant do those sort of things?"

"And why not?"

"Cause if you do, maybe I'll just toss the Driver into the river and then you'll be in trouble."

"Don't you even go there with me boy!"

"What in the world is going on here?" yelled Usagi as she was shaking her head confused, as she and Minako ran towards them.

Shinji seeing this stood up holding Ankh looking around and moved quickly towards Shingo's body.

"Oh this? Well...um...uh...they're rehearsing!" said Shinji as he knelt down by Shingo's body.

Ankh giving a huff of annoyance went back onto Shingo's arm and sat up.

"I'm out of here." Said Ankh as he stormed off.

"Isn't he a grumpy guy." said Minako as she came up to them. "Hey, is she okay, Suzuki-san?"

Shinji went over to Hina and looked down at her and found out she had passed out. Now the question was how to cover this up without having to reveal that Ankh really did just try to kill her.

"Wow, hey, girls can you help me with something? It seems she' passed out for real this time. Might have hit her head on the concrete too hard. I know a place we can go to so she can rest." said Shinji as he picked up Hina. "Can you carry her things?"

"Sure, I guess, where are we going?" asked Minako

"To the Cous Coussier, it's where she works." said Shinji smiling.

"But why to her job?" asked Usagi.

"Umm...well, I dont really know where, Hina-san lives to be honest, I haven't known her that long. I just know where she works and I heard the owner is nice." said Shinji explaining his logic.

"Alright, where is it?" said Minako.

"Ummm...let's see...if I remember correctly it's not that far from the park." said Shinji.

The girls looked at him and then grabbed Hina's hat and bag and followed Shinji, who was carrying Hina.

…...

When they got to the Cous Coussier, Usagi knocked on the door since it was closed at the time. After a few moments the door opened and out poked the head of the owner. She was dressed in a traditional Kimono. As she looked at the three at her door, and the kid who was carrying her newest employee.

"What's going on, is Hina okay?" asked the owner as she looked at them.

"She feinted during a rehearsal today, I was wondering if you had a place we could keep her. I haven't known her long but she told me that she was starting work here and it was the only place I could think to bring her." said Shinji.

"Well, come in, come in, we aren't open right now but I certainly don't mind helping an employee of mine. There's a room upstairs you can place her in." said the owner as she looked at them.

"Thank you very much, Miss..uh..." said Shinji.

"Shirashi...Chiyoko Shirashi's the name." said Chiyoko with a bow.

"Thank you, Shirashi-san." said Shinji, Usagi, and Minako as they walked up towards the room as Chiyoko lead them.

When they entered they saw a small bedroom that was apparently a guest room with a dresser on the right and a bunk bed on the left. They were both brown wooden pieces of furnature with white sheets adorned on the bed. It was very plain, compared to the adorned restaurant below but in it's own right it felt homey. Chiyoko moved the covers and allowed Shinji to place Hina down onto the bed before Chiyoko moved the covers back on Hina.

"Well, she should be okay. Thanks for taking care of her, why don't you all come down I'll get you all some something to drink." said Chiyoko.

"Arigato, Shirashi-san" said Usagi.

As they all sat at a table down stairs with glasses of water passed out for all four of them, Shinji explained his version of what happened not wanting to tell them of what was really going on with Ankh at the moment. That was the last thing he needed was people going up in a panic about a Greeed possessing a cop near death and thus keeping him alive. He spun a tale about how the three of them liked to put on performances in his neighborhood and that was what they were rehearsing. They seemed to buy it but Shinji wasn't so sure.

After the explanation, the door opened up again. All four of them turned and saw a pair of people coming into the restaurant. The first was a girl with sea green hair whom was wearing a white dress with a cream colored jacket around her. One could tell with a look that this girl seemed to be graceful and sophisticated. Next to her was what looked to be a guy with short blonde hair, wearing a suit that looked like a school uniforms but not one any of them had seen recently. This person seemed to carry themselves confidently but was stoic and calm. The seemed like a good match together. The blonde one spoke up first...

"Hey, Shirashi-san...we were wondering if you were open and if so if we could get a bite." said the blonde.

"Ah yes welcome welcome, Haruka. And Michiru you both seem in good spirits today." said Chiyoko as she got up and bowed.

"You know them?" asked Shinji curiously.

"Yeah, they've recently become regulars here."

"Oh wow, I'm jealous of her." said Minako.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shinji

"That guy, is such a hunk." said Minako dreamily.

"Huh?" asked Shinji seeming to question if she was seeing what he was.

"I have to agree, he's gorgeous, I just wish that girl was with him." said Usagi.

"Hey, don't even, don't you have Mamrou?" said Minako.

"Oh right..."

'Are these two serious? Can't they tell?' thought Shinji as he shook his head and decided for the better not to say anything.

…...

At the underground laboratory, it seemed as if the Doctor was preparing yet another of his Daimon pods.

"Dr. Tomoe." said a voice...

"Yes, Kaolinite?"

"I checked the area you wished me to investigate and I found no signs of what caused those buildings to be destroyed as they were. Nor signs of the energy that was felt." said Kaolinite.

"I see...we should keep an eye out for now, if this wasn't a singular event what caused it could interfere with our cause. And we wouldn't want that would we...our quest for All Mightiness shall continue. In the meantime, I'm sending out this new Daimon pod. Head out now and procure us the first of our Pure Heart Crystals." said the Doctor.

"At once." said Kaolinite vanishing leaving her lab coat behind in her wake as the Daimon pod flew up and shot out of the laboratory seeking a viable target.

The Doctor however seemed to be in thought.

"What ever that force was...it seemed powerful, perhaps it was a singularity...then it doesn't matter at all.." he said with a chuckle as he went back to work.

…...

In the city, the Pod headed for an auto repair shop that was near a trench. It floated in and embedded itself in a car that was currently being worked on. The trap was set, and as it was Kaolinite could be seen floating above smirking as the trap was set. In her mind, soon they would see the first of the crystals very soon.

…...

After paying for the meal at the Cous Coussier, Minako and Usagi were currently following Haruka and Michiru as they were heading for a Repair Shop near a trench. Shinji at the same time was following them curious as to why they seemed to obsesses over this. And not to mention they may need help if the two ahead of them figured out what was going on.

"You know it's not right to be spying on these two like this." said Shinji to them.

"Oh hush, we aren't spying, we're just trying to find out more about them." said Minako.

"That sounds a lot like spying..." said Shinji raising and eyebrow.

When they reached the Garage, Haruka seemed to hail the mechanic that was inside.

"Hey there, Haruka, what's up?" said the mechanic.

"Not much just wondering how my car's coming along." said Haruka with a smile.

"It's going fine, I should be done with it soon. You know you should take it easier on her, she's not a race car." said the Mechanic with a smirk.

"Well you know, Haruka, she enjoys speed." said Michiru taking a shot at Haruka that only seemed to make Haruka smirk at her.

It was then that Haruka looked the way of where Minako, Usagi and Shinji were hiding and said...

"You know, I was curious as to why you three were following us." said Haruka that made them all jump.

"Well, we...um...were just curious about you and her that's all." said Minako trying to laugh it off knowing she got caught while Shinji and Usagi seemed to just shake their heads.

"Oh really, well come on." said Haruka motioning them over.

"Hey...well...I was wondering...are you two close!" said Minako spitting it out.

"Close?" asked Haruka curiously.

"You know like a couple?" said Minako.

"Well...not really in the sense you're probably thinking." said Haruka with a light laugh.

It seemed to make Minako feel relieved, and at the same time the words from earlier made her curious.

"I wonder...are you the same Haruka that holds the fastest time at the racing games at the Arcade?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah...you got me." said Haruka with a smile.

"I cant believe times like that are possible, I'm the best at those games around here and I cant even get those kind of times." said Minako flailing.

"You know, maybe it means she's just better at it than you." said Shinji that earned him a glare from Minako.

"Well, it does help that Haruka's always had a dream to be a Professional Racer." said Michiru.

"Really a professional racer?" asked Shinji curiously.

"Yeah, it's always been her dream to race through the finish to earn the checkered flag and win one of the great Racing Series around the world." said Michiru.

"It 's a nice dream...but not one I can accomplish."

"Are you kidding? With the times I saw, you could totally do it Haruka." said Usagi.

"Thanks for that, but its just not possible." said Haruka.

"You shouldn't just give up on it like that." said Usagi.

At the same time, Ankh had just arrived at the bridge across the street from where Shinji was. He rushed towards them, wanting to get Shinji so they could go find more medals. As he got across, a scream was heard from inside that caused them all to turn towards the garage as a flash of energy was seen.

Inside, the Mechanic was thrown from the car as Haruka's Car changed from it's normal from to a mix between a race car and a woman. She held a steering wheel in her hands and glared at them all.

"I'm Porcir and it's time to take that heart for a drive." said the new Daimon as she smirked at them.

"Oh no you dont." said Minako and Usagi as they rushed at the monster trying to give the mechanic time to get out of the way. Unfortunately the two of them slipped on an oil slick that was in the garage and slid into a pile of cans that they got buried under. At the same time, both Haruka and Michiru seemed to vanish. Shinji was thankful and was about to go after the monster when his arm was grabbed by Ankh.

"Hey! Come on, it's time for us to go get medals." said Ankh.

"But Ankh! That monster's stealing that mans heart!" said Shinji trying to head towards him.

While Ankh and Shinji were arguing, the Mechanic tried to get away but was tripped up and then lifted like a car by 4 clawed poles holding his limbs. Porcir had changed into her car mode and was now situated under the man.

"One pure heart to go please." she said as the window that was over her chest opened to reveal a Black Star that then fired a beam of energy. It quickly extracted the heart crystal of the man and Porcir tucked it away. "Got what I came for now it's time to bolt."

She turned and rushed to leave the garage willing and able to run over anything in her path. Shinji saw the monster coming out of the corner of his eye and pushed him and Ankh out of the way. Shinji and Ankh were barely able to get out of the way of the speeding Daimon as she sped off with the pure heart crystal of the mechanic. They both stood up and looked at each other.

"The hell was that?" yelled Ankh.

"I dunno but I think it's time I got to action." said Shinji as he got up.

However, as they both stood up they both heard as clear as day.

"MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Both Ankh and Shinji turned and looked towards the garage hearing the calls. However, a bright light was what met them causing them both to cover their eyes as both Minako and Usagi transformed. When the light dimmed the covering aura around the two girls dispersed as they were now in their Sailor Senshi forms.

It was then that both Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus noticed that both Shinji and Ankh were standing right there in front of them. It was something, they had not expected at all, and the dumbfounded look on their faces spoke to them that their secrets were just discovered. Especially since, they had come here with Shinji and Ankh in the first place.

"Oh wow, Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon? Amazing!" said Shinji as he looked at them.

"Amazing? Who the heck are they?"

"Gah, I should have told you sooner they are heroes in this city. They battle monsters just like that one that tried to run us down. But I never would have expected Minako and Usagi to be Sailor Senshi." said Shinji.

"Oh no, oh no, what are we going to do? First the Heart Snatcher and now we get discovered?" said Sailor Moon flailing.

"It's alright Sailor Moon...I wont tell anyone your secret, yours or Venus' but I wanna help you fight that monster."

"But Shinji, you got hurt bad last time, and we cant put you in danger like that again." said Venus as she looked at him.

But then both of them were taken back by the light smile on his face as he looked at them.

"Well, I think I should tell you, I have a secret of my own, and last time yeah I couldn't handle it, but I think I can this time, with this..." said Shinji as he pulled out the OOO driver from his pocket.

"But isn't that just a play prop?"

"Not quite" said Shinji as he placed the driver at his waist and it formed the belt around his waist.

"Huh?" both Sailors said.

"Ankh, give me the medals." said Shinji.

"Why should I? If you plan to fight that thing, I dont get a single medal!" said Ankh.

"No, but you did promise me that I can transform when I want, and I want to now." said Shinji.

"Tch, I only said it so that you wouldn't get yourself killed...fine, but if you lose any medal I'll throw you into the river myself!" said Ankh holding out the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals.

"Yeah, I got you, Ankh." said Shinji as he took the medals.

Shinji smiled at the girls as he slotted first the Taka and Batta medals then the Tora Medal before tilting the buckle as he grabbed the O-Scanner with his right hand, causing it to sound off it's standby sound.

"Now, for my secret!" said Shinji as he scanned the medals causing a Red, Yellow, and Green circle to appear from his belt as he called out. "HENSHIN!"

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

The medal projections surrounded Shinji as they spun around and through him, before he flashed in a glow of black and gold as the armor of OOO appeared around him in its TaToBa form.

Now it was time for the Senshi to be taken back again. They watched Shinji's transformation and now standing before them was the very masked warrior that defeated that coin monster before. He looked at them with a smile they couldn't see.

"Come on girls, we got a heart snatcher to take out and a Heart to save." said Shinji as he waved them towards a Ridevendor, as he ran to it.

"Wait!"

Sailor Moon's call turned Shinji as he held a Cell Medal out and was about to slot it into the Ridevendor.

"What do we call you?" said Sailor Moon.

"And why are you getting a drink, I thought we were going after the Heart Snatcher." yelled Venus.

"We are..."said Shinji as he slotted the medal in the machine and pressed the button. "...on this."

The Ridevendor then transformed from it's vending machine mode to its motorcycle mode. It was then Shinji fished out two helmets and tossed them at Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus. They caught them and still looked at Shinji as he mounted the drink machine turned motorcycle.

"And as far as my name like this...call me Os, now get on, and hang on tight...we're going high speed."

…...

At the same time, in the dry trench. The heart snatcher was racing towards its destination. However, it wasn't alone, racing behind her was none other than Haruka and Michiru on a motorcycle of their own.

"It's time we get this hazard off the road!" yelled Haruka.

"Let's do it, to it!" said Michiru as she held tight to Haruka bracing herself for whatever the blonde driver had in mind.

The Daimon, in it's car form tried to get away, however it's speed was no match for Haruka's and with a quick hit, she was sent tumbling out of her car form as she crashed and rolled and ended up in her humanoid form as Haruka and Michiru sped off away from the scene.

"Motorcycles, they shouldn't be allowed on the roads the menaces." said Porcir as she stood up, it was then she turned hearing the sound of yet another Motorcycle on its way towards her location. "No not again!"

("Regret Nothing ~ Tighten Up~ by Eiji Hino (Shu Watanabe))

It was then she saw coming behind her in the trench, none other than OOO, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Venus riding towards her on a Motorcycle, this time being the Ridevendor. Stopping in front of her to a side stop, Sailor Moon and Venus hopped off first and tossed their helmets as Sailor Moon called out...

"Hey, you road hazard, your crazy heart snatching and reckless driving are over! I stand for Love! And I stand for Justice! I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I will Punish you!" she said pointing at Porcir.

"Are you kidding, he drives here and you still get the first line?" said Venus as she looked at Moon, "I'm Sailor Venus, and on behalf of Venus I'll punish you!"

'I gotta try this just once.' thought Shinji to himself as he dismounted and pointed at the Daimon.

"And what do they call you huh three-tone?" said Porcir.

"Me? I'm the speed police and you're getting pulled over permanently, I'm OOO." said Shinji...and he immediately sighed...that line clearly sucked and he knew it...

The three of them shook it off and got ready to fight.

"Come and get it, I'll take all your hearts with me." said Porcir holding her wheel like she was going to hit someone with it.

"Not happening!" said Shinji as he charged the snatcher.

She swung with her wheel, and Shinji ducked it and performed a sweep that she hopped over before swinging again with her left. It was this time blocked by Shinji's left retracted claw causing sparks to fly. He then used this opening to use a side thrust kick to send her flying back onto her bottom. Standing there, OOO dropped into a fighting stance.

"Not bad, but let's see you stop this!" said Porcir as she changed into her car mode again and revved up and prepared to race towards him.

"Oh no you don't! Venus Love Chain!" called out Venus as she channeled her attack and sent her love chain at the transformed Porcir, hitting a tire causing her to flip as she tried to rush at OOO.

"Three on one is not good odds, I'm out of here!" she said as she tried to transform to race off again.

"And that's where you would be wrong again." said a new voice.

Two shadows stood in the sunset as OOO, Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus looked at them.

"I am Sailor Uranus, and you are going no where with that pure heart." said the blonde as she appeared from the shadows wearing a navy blue sailor skirt, a white top, a navy blue cloth around her neck and a bow in front with an yellow-orange orb in the middle.

"I am Sailor Nepture and we will not let you or your masters have your way." said a the sea-green haired girl who wore the same sailor outfit as Uranus "Now surrender the pure heart crystal!"

"No way!"

Uranus reached out her right hand as her magic flowed into her hand as she spun around. She grasped it as she raised her hand closing her hand into a fist.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

She then slammed her fist into the ground as a familiar orange orb of magical energy rushed towards Porcir and then slammed into her sending her back stunned. As she struggled to her feet, Neptune began charging her attack as she focused her magic in front of her before raising her arms above her head.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

As she thrust her left hand forward a blast of sea-green energy flew out towards Porcir and sent her flying to the ground as the pure heart crystal flew from her grip towards Uranus and Neptune. Uranus caught it and studied it for a moment before turning towards the three of them saying.

"This isn't the right crystal, make sure this gets back to it's owner. We're leaving..."

Meanwhile, Porcir was struggling to her feet.

"Damn it all...I'll get you all."

"Wait, it's not gone yet..."

"Like we told you, handle your own problems, and that includes you as well masked man." said Neptune.

"If you want us to do that, Neptune, then allow me." said OOO as he looked at Porcir. "And as for you, Heart Snatcher, end of the line."

OOO grabbed his O-Scanner and swiped it down his force slate again. As he did, three projections of each medal seemed to jump up from each slot before going back into each slot. As the scanner called out...

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

From the Batta portion of the chest plate, green energy trailed down the lines down to OOO's legs where Shinji bent his legs as his feet became a pair of Grasshopper back legs. Seeing this alone made, Sailor Moon and Venus stare in amazement, and gained the attention of Uranus and Neptune. OOO then threw out his arms and staggered his new feet to position as if he was preparing to jump as he focused the tremendous amount of energy that was now flowing through his body. As he brought his arms around into a fighting stance, Red Energy began to emanate with a hawk call from his head, Yellow energy from his body with a tiger's roar, and Green Energy from his legs as the chatter of a grasshopper sounded off as he bent his new legs before leaping high into the air.

When he reached the apex of his jump, three rings of energy appeared in front of him, one Red, one Yellow, and one Green. As he started to fly towards the rings, the Taka Head locked on to Porcir as she finally stood up only to see what was coming down at her.

"TATOBA..."

Throwing his legs out into a drop kick, he flew through the Red Ring and as he did a pair of red energy wings projected from his back and the Red Ring wrapped around his legs at the knees as his feet glowed with power. As he passed through the Yellow Ring two pairs of 4 Yellow claw slash marks appeared at his sides as the Yellow Ring wrapped around his legs under the Red Ring at the middle of his lower legs. Finally, he passed through the Green Ring as it wrapped around his feet and an aura of green appeared around the lower part of his body, and as he passed through the last ring he finished his attack call...

"KICK!"

Porcir screamed in horror as she knew she couldn't escape, she held up her arms to try to block. However, it was not enough, as OOO kicked Porcir, the Rings all discharged from around Shinji's legs adding extra impact to the kick as interlocking Red, Yellow, and Green rings flashed out from the impact. Porcir flew back crying out her name as she changed back into the car that was used to fuel the transformation. Shinji flipped back from the impact of the kick landing on one knee and quickly stood up as the Pod came out of the front bumper of the car and fell to the ground before cracking open releasing a black vapor that dissipated into the air.

"Yeah! Got that monster!" said OOO giving the girls a thumbs up.

"Nice one OOO." said Venus.

"Great Job that attack was incredible." said Moon as they came over to him.

"Hey...Thanks for the help, Uranus and Neptune."

"Don't get us wrong...any of you...we didn't come here to help or join your group. We came here to get our hands on the Pure Heart Crystals." said Uranus.

"Pure Heart Crystals?" said OOO not knowing what was going on.

Meanwhile, Ankh who had followed OOO and Sailor Moon and Venus, was listening from a tree near them with interest.

"What are these crystals?" wondered Ankh to himself.

"Don't get in our way, or we'll get you out of our way, consider this your warning." said Neptune as she and Uranus walked off.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, and OOO were left standing in astonishment as the two walked away vanishing in the setting sun.

"Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune? Pure Heart Crystals? What's going on?" said OOO

"I think we could ask you the same thing with the Coin monsters and yourself, OOO." said Venus as she looked at him.

"Alright, then...sounds good." said OOO.

"Oi! What's this about talking with them? They'll get in the way!" yelled Ankh as he came towards them after leaving his perch.

"If you didn't notice, Ankh, these girls aren't just some normal humans. They've got powers just like I do now, and can helps us fight the Yummies I'm sure." said OOO.

"Tch...fine, I'm interested in these strange creatures you fought, so I'll if you don't mind I'll be coming along as well." said Ankh.

"Umm...yeah...I think I should tell you the truth about Ankh as well." said OOO as he realized that there was probably no way to get alone time with the Senshi without Ankh being there too. "Where shall me meet, and I'm sure you'd like the others to be present."

"Umm...we can meet up at the arcade and then I think there is someplace we can go." said Venus as she looked at OOO.

"Yeah but first we need to deliver this to it's owner." said Moon as she held up the crystal.

"Of course we will, hop on, I'll drive us back there." said OOO as he got on the Ridevendor. "Ankh meet us back at where we were."

They left the scene of the battle on the Ridevendor with Ankh looking at the car and thinking about all that had transpired.

"Just what the hell has been going on with this world since 800 years ago?" said Ankh to himself as he left the scene.

…...

As agreed, Shinji and Ankh met with Usagi, Minako and their friends, Ami, Makoto, and Rei at the Arcade the next day. The Senshi had already talked over the last battle with the heart snatchers and the appearance of not only OOO but Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. The girls smiled and waved at Shinji as he and Ankh approached them.

"How's it going girls?"

"Pretty good, we got our business handled and we were waiting on you." said Minako

"Cool, so shall we head out?"

"Yeah, we'll head to my place, there's plenty of room there." said Rei as she looked at Ankh wearily.

"Good, I'm curious about all of you now." said Ankh.

"So are we." said Makoto.

"I still cant believe, you and Usagi missed our study session because you wanted to chase boys." said Ami.

"Especially you, Usagi, don't you have Mamoru?" said Rei.

"These girls...I dont know what you see in them, Shinji." said Ankh.

"You'll get to find out later I'm sure, Ankh." said Shinji as another pair of people joined them in the Arcade.

It was then the rest of the girls got to see Haruka and Michiru and Haruka was carring her school blazer over her shoulder this time. Minako was first looking for the "man" she saw yesterday. It was then Rei and Makoto stacked on top of her to look and then they all realized the truth of things as they all got a better look at Haruka.

"I can't believe you didn't figure it out." said Shinji as he shook his head with a smile. He had figured out earlier that Haruka was a woman while he was hanging out with Minako and Usagi.

"I suppose somethings never change." said Ankh as he smirked.

…...

After saying their good byes to Haruka and Michiru, the Senshi were now sitting in the room they used to study at the Temple, and this time Shinji and Ankh were there as well. Ankh sitting on a cabinet and Shinji was sitting at one end of the table with Makoto next to him. To their right was Rei and Usagi. To their right was Ami, Artemis and Luna, and Minako was sitting across with Rei and Usagi.

In the middle of the table was the Kuwagata Cell Medal that Makoto had been able to keep from Shinji's first battle.

"Alright, Shinji, spill what is going on with these coins?" said Minako looking at him.

"Well, the coins are called medals and they are all created from Human Desire." said Shinji.

"Human Desire?" they all said at once looking at him.

"Yes...just like some of your desires to find boyfriends, that is the kind of desire he speaks of." said Ankh from his perch.

"So we know what these medals are made from...but what about those monster we saw at the shopping center?" asked Ami whom seemed to be very interested in the conversation.

"Well...ah...how did Ankh put it? Well...I guess to understand the creature you saw me fight at the shopping district, you need to understand their creators." said Shinji as he looked at them before going on. "The things that created them are none other than monsters known as the Greeed. They are also creatures made from medals and each of them has a set of Core Medals."

"Core medals?" said Makoto who was looking at him. "You mean that medal there is a core medal?"

"You wish, girl, that is merely a Cell Medal." said Ankh as he produced the Tora Core Medal and tossed to to Shinji who caught it and put it on to the table near the Cell Medal. "That...is a core medal."

The girls looked at the two coins and noticing the differences.

"So, the colored ones are Core Medals and the silver ones are Cell Medals right?" asked Rei as she looked at them.

"Yeah...Core Medals are the source of the Greeed's power...and my own." said Shinji admitting that now he too needed the core medals to use the power of OOO. "And from the Cell Medals, the Greeed can create monsters from a Human's Desire or their Greed. They are called Yummy. The Greeed use them to attack people and if I had to guess create Cell Medals to increase their own power, as they absorb Cell Medals into their bodies."

"So wait how many of these Greeed are out there?" asked Usagi.

"There are Five Greeed..." said Ankh with a smirk on his face as he showed the girls his red hand. "There is Uva whom uses Insect Core Medals such as the Batta Medal. Kazari whom uses Feline Core Medals such as the Tora Medal. There is Gamel, whom uses Heavy Animal Core Medals. Mezool whom uses Marine Animal Core Medals. And..."

"And?" the girls all asked looking at him.

"You're looking at him." said Shinji as he looked at them and Ankh.

"What?" They all yelled as they got up ready to fight Ankh or at least defend themselves as they pulled out their transformation devices.

"Tch...don't get into a fuss. I am a Greeed...but it was also me that gave Shinji, the ability to be come OOO." said Ankh.

"For what?" said Makoto.

"So I could save him and myself." said Shinji admitting it to them. "Don't worry, Ankh isn't going to do anything at least not while he needs me."

"Why does he need you?" asked Luna.

"Because without me he cant hope to survive." said Shinji. "You see that red hand of his? That's the only part of him that regenerated when the Greeed were revived. He needs Cell Medals worse than any of them and he also stole medals from his fellow greed. And if the Red Medal he has is any indication, he uses Bird Core Medals."

"So, because of your needs you are now at team of sorts?" asked Artemis as he looked at them.

"Yeah...so now because of that incident, I am now OOO." said Shinji. "And much like you girls have transformation devices this is mine."

Shinji pulled from his pocket, the OOO Driver and showed it to them.

"But wait you were wearing that when we saw you transform, how does it work I dont see a belt." said Usagi confused.

"Simple, I put it on my waist and the belt forms around me. However on it's own it's not much. I need the Core Medals to Henshin." said Shinji. "And to be honest...I dont regret all of this happening to me."

"What do you mean?" asked Makoto.

"Well the day that Heart Snatcher attacked you all, I tried to help and failed. It haunted me this whole time, and when Ankh offered me the chance to fight these monsters on an equal level. I couldn't help but take it. And performing my TaToBa Kick on the one we chased down today...it was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. And I want to help you girls fight them." said Shinji

"What? You want to keep fighting these Heart Snatchers? I get nothing out of it why should I let you?" said Ankh. "What do I get out of it?"

Before Shinji could say anything, Makoto stood up and stared Ankh down saying...

"You get our help in beating the Yummies and the Greeed."

"Your help? What good could you be against them? You may have powers but until I see other wise I dont think any of you stand a chance against a Yummy...let alone a Greeed, even as they are now." said Ankh.

"But I do, Ankh...and with their help the odds become even more in our favor and I think together we could not only gather more medals but defeat the other Greeed and their Yummies. And remember your promise to me...you said you'd let me henshin when I wanted to, so I'm holding you to it." said Shinji.

Ankh gave Shinji a look of annoyance and shot out his hand as Shingo's body slumped against the wall. The girls were shocked to see the hand floating there by itself away from the body. And the fact that the body's hair had changed.

"You should consider yourselves lucky, I'm beginning to believe that this prospect is possibly going to work. But if you girls get killed it's not my problem." said Ankh as he floated there before going back to Shingo's arm as the body reanimated and he sat up.

"W-W-What was that? The hand just flew and talked to us!" said Usagi flailing.

"Ankh is possessing the badly injured Shingo Izumi, using it as a vessel for travel and fitting in. Unfortunately, as it stands now if Ankh is separated from Shingo for more than 10 minutes Shingo will die, mainly because he was on the verge of death when Ankh possessed him." said Shinji solemnly.

"So you better remember that before trying to attack me silly girls." said Ankh with a smirk.

The Senshi were all tensed at the moment, angry that the person Ankh was possessing was nothing more than an innocent person caught in the middle of all of this. And there was nothing they could do about it and the idea of working with one of the Greeed in the first place was not something they were liking the idea of. But it seemed at this point they would have to in order to stop the Greeed. And if they were going to take on this task they would need Shinji's help as OOO in order to fight them and the Heart Snatchers.

"Alright...we'll work together. In exchange, we'd like to ask your help in fighting our new enemy as well. The Heart Snatchers are after pure hearts and we cant allow them to take them." said Usagi.

"I was wondering about them too...what have you girls found out about them?" asked Shinji as he looks at Usagi.

Luna took this opportunity to pipe up and take the task of this explanation.

"What we know is that our new enemy seeks to steal pure hearts. For what reason we don't know entirely at this point. But if they are willing to steal something so important to a person then there is no doubt there are evil intentions to what they are doing. It also seems that these monsters come from the pods that appeared after each one was defeated. They imbed themselves in an object close to the target and then appear when the target least expects it." said Luna.

"So they launch a surprise attack and steal the heart of their victim before anyone can interfere. I suppose then this should bring us to the next issue." said Shinji as he looked at the girls. "Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune..."

"Yeah what is up with them? They are Senshi right? Why aren't they willing to join us?" said Makoto.

"From what they said they are after the Pure Heart Crystals as well. And they seem a bit ruthless. They gave us a clear warning to stay out of their way or they'll come after us next. Not to mention their powers are very strong." said Minako.

"But they are Senshi too...I'm sure if they explain to us why they are after them we can be a team and help each other." said Usagi.

"Maybe, but let's see what Artemis can dig up about them before we decide what to do. At the very least, they were willing to give back the hearts of each of the victims so far. If only for the reason that they weren't the crystals they were looking for." said Ami.

Rei seemed conflicted about this for the simple fact that she herself was the first victim. What if hers was the right one...she would have been left to die. "Why were these crystals so important?" was the thought going through her head. And she was left to wonder if they were really so ruthless as to steal these crystals. What about the person who was the holder?

Shinji was currently in the same train of thought as well. He wanted to know more about these Senshi as well.

"Well, then it seems that all of us are gonna have to work together to make this work. And I promise to you all that as OOO I will help you all as much as I can." said Shinji.

"And we'll do the same for you, Shinji. The Greeed are now both of our problems just as the Heart Snatchers are. And you can count us in to fight the Greeed." said Usagi and the rest of the senshi nodded in acceptance of this decision. "Though we should work on that name of yours...OOO just seems...way to plain."

Shinji was dumbstruck at that moment...while he knew where she was coming from but thats who he was, OOO.

"Yeah, it seems cool but since your gonna be fighting with us I think we could do better." said Minako with a thought.

"Well, let's see he's a masked man...wow I forgot that this would make two guys that wear masks that we have as allies." said Rei as she thought about it.

"He rides a Motorcycle as well from what you all told me..." said Ami as she thought about it.

"Wait! I got it!" said Makoto as she went into her bag. "It's been something I've been following for a while and I think this would be awesome."

What she pulled out of her bag was a news paper she had and kept. It was something of a secret thing she had kept from the girls but this was as good a time as any to speak up about it. Taking out the paper she made sure it was folded and put it down on the table with the headline face up. It was an article in the paper about masked warriors who defeated monsters in the town of Fuuto.

"Kamen Rider! I think we should call him Kamen Rider OOO." said Makoto with a smile at him and the others.

"Kamen Rider?" said Ankh and Shinji at the same time.

"Yeah, I read about these guys all the time and I'm a huge fan. Mainly cause they are like us and fighting bad guys and monsters and all of that. And I think Shinji here could totally take on the name of Kamen Rider...and it would be so cool if he got similar recognition." said Makoto.

"I think I like it, Makoto. Kamen Rider OOO...I like it." said Shinji with a smile at her.

Ankh just shook his head as he watched them talk...it figured he had to pick a teenager to be OOO. But with how the kid seemed to be, if anyone could be OOO it was him. But now he was not only teaming with these girls but now he had to worry about Shinji getting himself killed while fighting these heart snatchers...this was starting to get more annoying. And what of this time he was in...what more has changed about this world...he needed to find out.

"Shinji...come with me...I want to find out more about this world." said Ankh as he stood up. "Much has changed since I was last around."

"In that case, I'll go to." said Makoto as she stood up. "I wanna get a better grasp of these two."

"Not a bad idea, Makoto." said Rei as she stood up. "I think I'll come too."

With this Ankh, Makoto, Shinji and Rei all stood up and grabbed their things so that they could head out.

At the same time, in another part of town, Kazari walked down a dark alley. He seemed to be searching and for him he was looking for something to gain.

"Well then...let's see whose desire can get me the most medals." said Kazari.

From this moment forward, the destinies of Kamen Rider OOO and The Sailor Senshi would be forever intertwined. And it may very well take both of them to defeat the darkness that looms over them all...

…...

OOO's Medal Count: 1 Taka Medal, 1 Tora Medal, 1 Kamakiri Medal, 1 Batta Medal

Stay Tuned for Next Chapter: The Danger of Desire, Senshi vs. Greeed

…...

Thank you all for being paitent with me and I apologize for making you all wait this long. Hopefully the updates will be coming sooner. Please review and let me know what you all think. I'm out for now...

WRR


	5. Danger of Desire, Senshi vs Greeed

Disclaimer: I do not own these properties, Sailor Moon and Kamen Rider OOO belong to their respective owners and creators.

…...

Sailor Moon & OOO: Of Hearts and Medals

Chapter 4: The Danger of Desire, Senshi vs. Greeed

Count the Medals: 2 Taka Medals, 1 Tora Medal, 1 Kamakiri Medal, 1 Batta Medal

…...

Walking down the steps of the temple were four people heading on their way out. In front was Ankh with a bit of a scowl on his face. Behind him standing together, were Shinji, Rei, and Makoto. With Shinji in the middle and Rei and Makoto on his sides.

"So where do you think he's going?" asked Makoto

"I have no clue to be perfectly honest, Makoto." said Shinji. "I just met the guy and I still have no clue how he works."

"You don't have to worry about where we are going, Shinji." said Ankh. "Just the fact that we are going."

"Ankh seems to have a real attitude issue." said Rei.

This left them shaking their heads as they turned the corner from the temple heading somewhere. As they did, a figure seemed to be watching Ankh from the shadows of the trees. He peered intently as if to assess his prey and the people walking with him.

"It seems Ankh has gotten himself a few friends...and if I had to guess one of them is OOO. Hehe, maybe I can get Ankh to side with me after all...especially after he sees my newest project." said the figure as he vanished off somewhere.

…...

After a while, Ankh, Makoto, Rei and Shinji had arrived at an apartment complex. It seemed normal enough, though Makoto, Rei and Shinji wondered why Ankh seemed to be touching his head repeatedly during this whole process. As they looked at each other, Ankh looked up at the building smirking.

"Well, so this is where he lived. If I'm to get used to this world, surely I should be able to find what I'm looking for here." said Ankh as he walked towards the entrance of the building.

"He lived? You don't think he means..." said Rei.

"Shingo? I wouldn't doubt it." said Makoto.

"Let's go girls." said Shinji as he followed Ankh in.

They followed Ankh up to one of the higher floors of the apartment building to find what was apparently Shingo Izumi's apartment. It was a small apartment that had a computer on a desk, a bed and a light along with a few other essentials for living. As they filed into the apartment, Shinji noticed that there was a package that was from Hina seemingly for her brother. Picking it up, he looked at it and Ankh seemed to notice this as he was currently working at Shingo's computer. Makoto turned and looked at Ankh curiously as she watched him place his red hand on the computer. His eyes closed and he seemed to close his eyes as if he was focusing. In his mind, images of things that were present in this world seemed to flash before him as he absorbed the information from both Shingo and the Compunter. When he opened his eyes, Ankh looked at Shinji and he said...

"Shinji, give me that package."

This was before Ankh shot off of Shingo and took the package himself. He went back onto Shingo's arm and then stood up from the computer and unwrapped the package. It was an iPhone and having absorbed the knowledge for himself, he set it up and prepared to use it to help him find more information about this world and to perhaps see if anyone has seen any of his fellow greed.

"This world has changed much in 800 years. And I have heard a lot of the rumors about you girls...it seems you've made a reputation." said Ankh looking at the Senshi.

"Well, I'm sure, I mean we've been heroes for a while now." said Makoto with a grin.

"This guy sure had a lot going for him. A detective, and a Sister like Hina. It's hard to believe it all can change for someone in an instant." said Rei.

"He's not dead yet Rei...there's still hope for him." said Shinji.

"Yeah as my vessel. Now excuse me for a moment, I think I'd like to get changed. These clothes are a little to stuffy for my tastes." said Ankh as he barged through towards the closet.

"Hey, you can say excuse me you know Ankh!" said Makoto as she got pushed aside by Ankh.

…...

Meanwhile, near a fountain in town. A man was sitting on a fountain eating food he had more than his fair share next to him both eaten and emptied from his consumption. It was in this unexpected moment that a voice said...

"Your desire is perfect, I shall give it life."

Looking up from his current tray of food, the man looked up and jumped dropping his food as he looked at what was before him. It was none other than Kazari, the Cat Greed. He looked upon him with a Cell Medal in his hand. As he approached a slot appeared on the man's head as Kazari brought the medal into place. He then slotted it into the man's head causing wrappings to appear all around the man's body, showing mostly on his hands and face as his eyes glowed yellow. Standing up, he devoured the remaining food he had and then marched off as if searching for something. Kazari gave a look like he had a smirk as he hopped away from the scene to allow his newly created Yummy to do it's work.

…...

Ankh had just come out wearing a black pair of pants with a black vest and a red shirt as he turned his head like he was seeing something. It was then, he looked at Shinji and the Girls as he said,

"Come, there's a Yummy. You girls will get your first chance to show me just what you can do." said Ankh as he walked towards the door again not taking care to say excuse me as he walked through.

"Wait up Ankh!" called Shinji as he moved to follow Ankh.

"Rei, let's call the others." said Makoto.

"Right, let's find out where we're going and I'll make the call." said Rei as she closed the door and locked it behind them.

…...

At the ports, there was a delivery truck that was getting ready to leave. However as the driver was about to close the back of the truck, he felt a hand grab him. As he turned around, he was thrown away into a pile of boxes by the possessed man. His eyes glowed yellow again as he looked upon the contents of the truck. It was box upon box of packaged food. Wasting no time, he pulled boxes off the truck and ripped them open to get at the food that was inside and began to consume.

Running around the corner, Shinji, Makoto and Rei arrived on the scene with Ankh already looking at the person before them. He was tossing packages left and right as he gorged on food.

"It seems Kazari has been up to his old tricks. That is definitely one of his Yummys." said Ankh as he looked at it.

"That's a Yummy? But that looks nothing like the one we saw OOO fighting before." said Rei.

"Of course it doesn't...not yet anyway...this type is a parasite that clings to the host's greatest desire and forces them to fulfill that desire over and over." said Ankh. "This one hasn't fully matured yet...if we destroy it now we wont get nearly as many medals."

"But Ankh...we cant let him keep going like this, he could hurt someone and worse what about the person it's controlling."

"What does it matter? He brought this upon himself with his desires...it's only fitting if you think about it." said Ankh.

Shinji glared at Ankh before he ran towards the Yummy.

"Hey, cut that out...you cant just keep going like that it's going to hurt you." said Shinji as he tried to turn him around and pull him away.

The man shrugged him off twice before he was pushed off again more forcefully back to where Makoto and Rei were standing.

"You really ought to learn that you can't fight a Yummy without these." said Ankh as he held up the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals. "Here, if you think you three can deal with it, try your luck."

Shinji took the medals and put on the OOO Driver. At the same time, Rei and Makoto took out their Transformation Pens.

"I already called, Moon and the others they'll be here soon." said Rei.

"Let's do it then." said Shinji as he slotted the medals and tilted the Force Slate as the girls raised their transformation pens, as he took the O-Scanner.

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"HENSHIN!"

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

Shinji was surrounded by the multi colored coin projections, as Makoto was surrounded by Green Electricity and Rei was surrounded by Burning Fire as they transformed. As the combined medal crest slammed onto the OOO armor as it completed the Electricity and the Fire dispersed as Kamen Rider OOO, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were revealed. The man's eyes glowed yellow as he opened his mouth. A ball of energy formed around it and then was shot out at the team.

Ankh leaped up and away as OOO, Mars and Jupiter rolled away from the blast as it exploded behind them.

"That was crazy." said OOO as he stood up. "Here I go."

The Kamen Rider ran towards the man as he tried to get a hold of him. The Yummy possessed man refused to cooperate as he pushed and punched at OOO. OOO turned away the blows and the pushes as best as he could but he didn't exert force on him.

"What in the world are you doing OOO?" said Ankh.

"I cant really hit him! I'll hurt the guy, I cant even use my Medajalibur." said OOO as Ankh distraction caused him to get hit by a quick blast by the Yummy sending him rolling back as sparks flew off his armor.

"Ow!" said Shinji as he got to his feet. "That packed a punch."

"What do we do?" said Jupiter.

"I got an idea, if we cant fight him like this let's try to get that Yummy out." said Mars as she pulled out an Ofuda Scroll.

Making the proper hand signs as she held the scroll she channeled her magic and spiritual power. She then charged at the Yummy wanting to plant it herself so that it didn't get deflected by an energy blast from the possessed man. Dodging a punch, she took the scroll in two fingers as she thrust it onto his forehead saying...

"Evil Spirits, Begone!"

This caused the man to stumble back as Yellow Fire burst off of the man's body as he stumbled back. Then from the stomach area of the man, a Yummy came out of a black and yellow portal as it fell out. It then burst into Yellow Flames again as it molted into a fat version of a cat. This was the Cat Yummy and it didn't seem happy to be banished from the man's body.

"Nice one Mars, now's our chance." said Jupiter as the antenna appeared from her tiara as she channeled her magic.

She pressed her hands together and then spread them as a ball of electricity started to form in her hands. Taking aim, she shouted...

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

Throwing the ball of lightning at the Yummy, the Yummy began to charge a blast but it was too late as it was hit with the ball of Electricity causing it to stumble back as it lost its charge as medals flew off of its body.

"My turn!" called out Sailor Mars as she channeled her own fire magic.

Turning her hand in a circle around her body in front of her, she created the circles of her attack as she then thrust her arms forwards shouting.

"BURNING MANDALA!"

The circles converged on her outstretched hands and then fired upon the Yummy striking it multiple times and causing it to stumble back more as more Medals flew out from it's body.

"Guess Yummies aren't so tough after all." said Jupiter with a smirk.

However, as it turned around after stumbling back from the attacks. The Neko Yummy took aim and fired a volley of shots that struck near the senshi and hitting them sending them flying back and landing hard on the ground in pain.

"Mars! Jupiter!" called out OOO as he sat them on the ground, turning back at the Yummy he took out his Medajalibur and rushed at the Yummy. "Time to cut you down to size!"

As he reached the Yummy, he slashed down at the yummy and it bounced off doing nothing.

"Huh!" said OOO as he didn't give up and slashed it repeatedly at different angles.

None of his slashes worked as they kept bouncing off of the Yummy. On the last one, he put more into it and the bounce back sent the Medajalibur out of Shinji's hands and onto the ground near the Senshi as they got back to their feet. Not giving up, OOO deployed his Tora Claws and tried to slash at the Yummy again only getting the same results as before. Having enough of OOO's seemingly futile efforts, the Cat Yummy gave a hard punch that sent OOO back to the ground and rolling back to the Senshi who were now on their feet.

"Are you okay, OOO?" asked Jupiter.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I cant believe my attacks aren't working on it." said OOO as he stood up.

"Hang on, here he comes again." said Mars as they braced themselves for another blast...however...

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

A wave of ice blue water rushed at the Yummy encasing it in a block of ice before it's own energy blast exploded causing the Yummy to fall back as medals fell off of it. It hissed in anger before another attack was called...

"LOVE-ME CHAIN!"

The chain rushed in and struck the Yummy first directly before it was maneuvered to strike like a whip twice knocking more medals off of it as it was knocked over.

"Hey, you over eating cat! It's time for you to go on a permanent diet." said a voice as they all turned to see Sailor Moon standing with Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus. "I'm Sailor Moon and I stand for Love and Justice! And on behalf of the Moon, I will punish you."

"I'm Sailor Mercury, and your terror ends here."

"I stand for Love, and your want for food could hardly be called love, I'm Sailor Venus and I will Punish you."

"Great timing you guys, we were starting to really get into trouble, my cutting attacks aren't working." said OOO as he stood up with the others.

Mercury took that as a signal as her visor lowered and she pulled out her computer. Her visor scanned the Neko Yummy as it got to his feet.

"I'm not surprised, that body isn't for show, its thick hide will protect it from any kind of piercing or slashing attack. We'll have to use striking or magical attacks to hurt it." said Mercury as she looked at the readings on her computer.

"Hurry before it gets up again, do it now Sailor Moon." said Luna who just arrived along with Artemis.

"Right!" said Moon as she drew out her Scepter.

Ankh looked on with intrigue as he saw the Senshi's effectiveness against a Yummy thus far. It was more than he had expected up to this point. However, he didn't want this Yummy destroyed just yet. He wanted more medals but with that scroll there was really no way for the Yummy to escape. But fate seemed to smile at Ankh's wants as the man slowly came to and pulled the scroll from his head grogilly.

"Moon Spiral..."

It was then Ankh made his move and grabbed hold of Sailor Moon's hand stopping her in mid spin causing her to nearly fall.

"Ankh! What are you doing?" Yelled OOO as he stormed to him.

"Sorry but you aren't destroying him yet, I say let it feed some more and we can get even more medals."

"Let go Ankh we gotta stop this thing now!" yelled Sailor Moon struggling with Ankh.

Taking the opening created by Ankh, the Cat Yummy took hold of his now unprotected host and ran off. As a Biker arrived on a Ride Vendor holding a Pistol out pointing it straight at Ankh.

"Give me one reason why I don't end you now, Greeed." said Gotou as he revealed himself after removing his helmet, as he pointed his pistol at Ankh.

Ankh took his arm off of Sailor Moon and approached the man holding the gun to him as the Senshi all tensed at the sight, as did OOO.

"Cause you would kill my host...not me." said Ankh. "Now tell me, how is it that Humans can use Cell Medals? There is no way that should be possible...but here we are with those silly Cans, that Motorcycle, and OOO's Sword."

"Humans have evolved over the years, Ankh...as I'm sure you've realized by now. So what makes it so far fetched that we can use medals too?" Said Gotou as he lowered his gun and then backed up to his Ridevendor as he pressed the button to change it back to a Vending Machine. "OOO...Sailor Senshi...use the candroids to find that Yummy."

"Good idea, sir." said Shinji as he took a Cell Medal from the ground that was left by the Cat Yummy. Slotting it in, Shinji pressed one of the buttons for a Taka Can and pressed the big button as the little tune played and the machine said...

"_TAKO CAN"_

Taking the can that fell into the slot, he pulled the top off of it and it changed into a Hawk Robot.

"Hey! I recognize that." said Jupiter as she and the other Senshi came up and looked at it. "It's kinda cute when you get a better look at it."

"Yeah, I gotta agree." said Moon smiling at it. "So how is this going to track the Yummy?"

"Just ask it to." said Gotou looking at them.

"Hey, can you find that Yummy for us?" asked Shinji to the Robot.

It gave a mechanical caw and then flew off looking for the Yummy. Gotou smirked and then put his helmet back on after changing his Ridevendor back to its bike mode and rode off. Leaving Ankh, OOO and the Senshi standing there. Luna however was the first to pipe up once Gotou left...

"What was the meaning of that Ankh? I dont care if you want more Cell Medals, what were you thinking stopping Sailor Moon from destroying it the Yummy."

"Heh, don't get me wrong...when I said you could help that also means you're going to help him gather Cell Medals for me. And I want more, so if we destroy it now when it's hardly ready, I get nothing." said Ankh to Luna.

"I guess they don't call you a Greeed for nothing, Ankh." said Jupiter glaring at him. "So now what do we do, we gotta find a way to get that Cat Yummy out of that guy again."

"Why is that so important to you? Why don't you just destroy it all together? I dont see an issue getting rid of someone like that." said Ankh which earned him glares from all around him.

"That's heartless! Killing an innocent person like that, it's just wrong!" yelled Mars as she stomped over and grabbed Ankh by his collar. "How dare you suggest we do something like that? I dont know what your deal is Ankh but we dont destroy innocent people."

"How innocent can you call someone like him? All he does is eat, eat, and eat...he's practically worthless, and let's face it...eating like that will kill him soon enough anyway, so what's the big deal?" asked Ankh.

Shoving him back in frustration, Mars just glared at him angrily.

"You're unbelievable, Ankh." said Shinji. "But I don't care...I'm going to save him. Medals or not, I told you Ankh...I'm holding you to your promise. You promised me you wouldn't put Human lives over Medals...or have you forgotten that. Anyway, we should go girls, we need to find that Yummy just in case that Taka Candroid cant."

Shinji clicked his belt back to standby position and pulled it off as the girls also undid their transformations.

"Tch" was all Ankh said in response as he walked off after snatching the medals from Shinji's right hand as he was going to put them in his pocket.

"Honestly, Shinji, I dont know how you can deal with him." said Ami as she looked at him.

"I'm not sure either...but I know I have to...for him, and his sister." said Shinji his eyes staring at Ankh's walking off.

"Come on, we should go guys...anyone got any ideas on how to draw out that Yummy again?" said Minako as they started to run off.

"I got an idea, but we should check all of the restaurants near by if that Yummy's going anywhere with that guy it's gotta be a place with a lot of food."

…...

While Shinji and the others were running around town, at the Cous Coussier, Hina and Chiyoko were currently cleaning up after lunch hours.

"Wow, you did a good job today Hina-chan." said Chiyoko with a smile.

"Thanks, Chiyoko-san." said Hina as she turned to look at her.

After this exchange, the door was opened causing Chiyoko and Hina to turn around and as they did they both jumped back in surprise seeing the yummy possessed man.

"Ummm...Monta...we're closed at the moment you'll have to come back at 5 o'clock."

"Foooooood..." was all he responded as he gave an unearthly roar which scared Chiyoko and Hina as he approached them. But then turned and saw the kitchen and rushed into it starting to indulge in all the food that Chiyoko had laid out to prepare for dinner service. Both Chiyoko and Hina were back against a corner wanting to stay out of Monta's way.

Unknown to the Yummy and the girls, outside one of the roof windows of the restaurant, the Taka Candroid that Shinji had deployed to track the Yummy. Having found it, the bird robot flew off searching for Shinji and the Girls.

…...

"You know, Usagi...I hope this whole thing is giving you a good lesson in your own eating habits. Now that I'm reflecting on it, you should be lucky the Greeed didn't try you to make this yummy instead." said Rei.

"Dont even joke about that, Rei!" yelled Usagi as she yelled at Rei as they ran. "But I'll say this much I may never eat food the same again."

"Man, I cant believe it 3 places and still nothing on the Yummy." said Makoto panting as they stopped.

It was then they heard the call of the Taka Candroid as it came to a hover in front of Shinji.

"Hey, I think it found the Yummy. Lead the way little guy...in fact...I got an idea." said Shinji as he pulled out another Cell Medal from his pocket.

Following the flying robot, the Shinji and the Senshi, all rushed towards the location...which for all of them started to get get a tinge of fear cause they all started to realize where they were being lead. And as if bad luck just hadn't finished with them yet it turned out that indeed they had found themselves in front of the Cous Coussier and they could hear the screams of terror inside.

"Oh no, that's got to be Chiyoko and Hina, what do we do?" called out Usagi.

"We do this...thank goodness there's one here." said Shinji as he walked up to a Ridevendor that was currently in vendor mode that was stationed outside of the gates of the Cous Coussier.

Taking the cell medal in his hand, he slotted it then pressed the button for the Tako Candroid and then the black bar as the tune played and a light blue can dropped down as the machine said...

"_TAKO CAN"_

Taking the can, Shinji showed it to the girls.

"We lure him away first and then to a place we can fight him without getting discovered or people getting hurt." said Shinji as he headed for the door.

"Shinji, give me a Cell Medal, I have an idea on how to lure out that Yummy once we get him to a proper location." yelled Ami having realized Shinji's strategy.

Stopping, Shinji fished out a Cell Medal from his pocket and tossed it Ami's way. She caught it and went to the machine to get her own Candroid. When he got to the open door, Shinji held the can to his mouth as he gave his instructions.

"Alright, lure this guy away and follow me, when I say stop and let him catch you then let him have it." said Shinji as he rolled the can.

Inside, Monta...the Yummy Possessed man, was slowly stalking Chiyoko and Hina looking at them like they were to be his next meal now that he had demolished the food in the kitchen. However, as Shinji and the others ran off, Ankh appeared from his hiding place in a near by tree and looked on curiously. The Candroid rolled towards Monta tempting him as one would tempt someone with a free soda. The Yummy couldn't resist as he tried to make a grab for the can only for it to roll away. He tried again only for it to roll away again. This process repeated numerous times as the can rolled out of the restaurant and then lead Monta down the street away from the restaurant.

Hina stood in amazement as she saw her brother watching the can as it rolled out of the restaurant before leaving as if he himself had sent that magic can that saved her and Chiyoko...

"Onii-chan..." was all she could say at this moment.

…...

The Candroid continued to roll as it reached a parking garage that was currently empty at the time, which made it the perfect place for this showdown. No one else could get hurt here. Shinji and the Senshi were all lying in wait as they had prepared themselves. The can stopped and stood up on itself in the middle of the ambush area.

The possessed Monta picked up the can and as he popped the top of the can, the Tako Candroid transformed and it surprised him. Taking the opening the Tako Candroid shot ink in the face of Monta stunning him and the Yummy possessing him as he tried to get the ink out of his eyes.

Behind a pillar, Shinji smiled as he saw that the plan was working. The next part was to about to begin, and both Makoto and Ami that were with him were ready. Ami took the Taka Candroid in her hand and opened it to activate it. Makoto was holding a plate with a piece of just cooked steak on it she picked up from a vendor as they prepared.

"Alright, Taka-droid, take the steak and hold it near the Yummy." said Ami giving the Taka Candroid its orders.

The Taka Candroid did as it was ordered as they all peered their heads out from their hiding spots. They saw that the Ink had been sufficiently wiped from Monta's eyes and as the Candroid took it's position, he saw the steak and wanted it immediately. As he went for it, Shinji took it as his signal and ran in. When he got behind Monta he held him in a full-nelson hold restraining him as best as he could hoping his strength would over power the Possessed man at least long enough. The girls took out their transformation devices as they watched preparing to transform the instant that Yummy was free. It took a few moments but it started to work. He saw the Neko Yummy starting to come out from Monta's Body reaching for it.

"Come on...almost there." said Shinji as he held Monta for dear life.

However it was at this moment that an all too familiar Red Hand appeared and knocked the Taka Candroid away making it drop the steak as Shinji was shrugged off by the Possessed Monta as he rushed over and started gorging on the steak. The Girls all came out all of them showing their great displeasure at the interference.

As they followed the Hand, Ankh attached back to Shingo's arm and stood up with a smirk.

"Ankh! What are you doing?" yelled Makoto as she stomped over to him.

"This has gone far enough Ankh, you're playing with that man's life." said Luna as she appeared from behind Usagi.

"What does it matter? He's getting what he deserves for his Greed, if you think about it...he'll die from his gluttony either way, it's all too fitting in my opinion." said Ankh.

Shinji had heard enough and tried to get Monta to stop eating...however, Ankh pushed past the girls and yanked Shinji away.

"What are you doing you idiot, you cant think that you'll save him." said Ankh.

"Of course, I do, Ankh!" yelled Shinji

Usagi on the other hand at this point was the most stunned by this turn of events. She herself was an eater...but nothing to this extent before. But could her own food desires lead to something like this? It scared her more than anything had before. It was almost as if she was looking at a possibility if it was her possessed by this Yummy and not this poor man. It was then Usagi steeled herself and then ran over to Monta.

"You gotta stop this, I enjoy food as much as the next person but this is far too much! You'll really hurt yourself!" said Usagi as she tried to take the Steak from Monta tugging it with all of her might.

It was near encouraging for all of the girls to see this from Usagi. As they tried to go help her, things changed as a pair of paws shot out from the black portal on Monta's stomach and out hopped the Neko Yummy, it was then Usagi was swatted away back towards the group in which Rei and Ami were knocked over trying to catch her.

"Well...it seems like it's much more ready to fight now." said Ankh.

"I'll say!" said Shinji as he charged the Yummy and gave it a Shoulder Tackle knocking it away from the girls as it stalked at them. "Go for it girls, I got him."

Shinji ducked a swipe and then spun a kick into it's gut making it stumble back.

"Seriously, you're going to try and fight it like this? Well, since it's this filled I guess I'd make good anyway. Shinji!" called out Ankh as he drew out the Taka, Tora and Batta Medals.

He threw them at Shinji, who turned around hearing Ankh call to him. With a swipe of his right hand he took all of core medals into his right hand as he pulled out the OOO Driver with his left and attached it to his waist.

"Come on, Girls let's get him!" said Usagi as she stood up.

"Right!"

Shinji slotted the Medals as the girls raised their transformation devices. Taking the scanner in his hand Shinji scanned the medals as they all called out...

"MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HENSHIN!"

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

They were all surrounded by their respective transformation auras as their powers were invoked. When the energy subsided they all stood ready for the rematch against the Neko Yummy.

"Alright, Yummy, round two time, and your feeding frenzy is over you over stuffed cat." said Sailor Moon as she pointed at the Yummy.

"You got that right Sailor Moon and it's time to get down to business." said OOO as he drew his Medajalibur and rushed the Yummy.

He went for a hard downward slash but was once again buffeted by the thick fat of the Neko Yummy. He tried a few more slashes each knocking Shinji back, before the Neko Yummy threw a paw at OOO knocking him back.

"Our turn girls!" said Jupiter as her tiara's antenna came up as she charged her attack. "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

Sailor Jupiter threw her lightning ball at the Neko Yummy and the blast caused it to stumble back as medals were knocked away from the Yummy. It allowed Shinji to stand up and drop into a stance. Mercury called out to him...

"OOO remember what I said before you have to strike him, slashing it wont do you any good."

"Got you Mercury...let's try this then!" yelled OOO as he dropped into a stance as he focused energy through the Batta Legs as he felt himself do before against the Mantis Yummy.

Once he got the charge, he leaped up, his legs glowing a bright green, as he slammed his feet in repeated kicks at the Neko Yummy sending it stumbling back.

"I'll take it form here OOO! MARS BURNING MANDALA!" yelled Mars as she formed her burning circles before taking them to her hands and launching them at the Neko Yummy.

As each circle hit, the Yummy was knocked back and more medals came flowing from the Yummy. As it stood up again, it came charging at the Senshi and was soon intercepted by a spinning thrust kick by OOO sending it flying back again and this time into the parking lot outside of the Garage. The group rushed outside to stay on the Yummy. As they did, Sailor Moon drew her Spiral Moon Scepter as she said seeing OOO preparing to take his O-Driver to activate his Scanning Charge...

"Wait...let me...you got the Heart Snatcher last time allow me to return the favor." said Sailor Moon as she focused her magic.

Nodding his head, OOO stepped back as light began to flash from the Scepter. From the side, Ankh looked on intrigued wondering if Sailor Moon could really defeat a Yummy. Luna and Artemis looked on as well both hoping that Sailor Moon could do it. Sailor Moon began to spin as her magic gathered around her. Ankh was starting to show surprise at the kind of power he started to feel from Sailor Moon. It seems there may be more to this silly girl than he originally thought.

"MOON...SPIRAL...HEART...ATTTACK!"

Sailor Moon came out of her spin kneeling on one knee with her other leg stretched out as she raised the scepter. A wave of magical hearts came flying from the scepter towards the Neko Yummy. It seemed that it was soon to be over...however a great wind started to surround the area between Sailor Moon and the Yummy as stone pillars that seemed to be ripped from the area around them got between Sailor Moon and her attack. The hearts going through each one before striking the Yummy head on.

"Did I get it?" said Sailor Moon as she stood up as the dust started to settle.

"No you didn't...you hit the Yummy but not with all that attacks power...it survived. And there is only one person I can think of that could have done that...isn't that right...Kazari?" said Ankh as he turned looking for Kazari figuring he was near by.

And as if taking Ankh's proclamation as a cue, the Cat Greed, Kazari appeared from behind a pillar as his Neko Yummy stumbled to its feet.

"It's been a long time...Ankh..." said Kazari as OOO and the Senshi all stood at the ready knowing that they were now in the presence of one of the Greeed themselves. "And it seems you've chosen some interesting company."

The group all stood on edge as they watched Ankh and Kazari stare each other down. Luna and Artemis rushed over to join the Senshi and OOO as they watched. Kazari looked at Ankh and then to OOO and the Sailor Senshi as he seemed to focus his gaze on Sailor Moon.

"I have to say I'm impressed little girl...if I hadn't gotten involved you might have destroyed my dear Yummy. Needless to say, I cant have that, not till I'm ready to have it myself and my Yummy still has more before he's fully ready." said Kazari.

The Neko Yummy stood up and saw that Monta's body was near by. Taking the opening, he possessed Monta again and ran off looking for more food.

"Wait!" yelled OOO as he charged to go after the Yummy.

Kazari however reacted quickly turning towards OOO and thrusting his hand forward launching a powerful wind that stuck OOO causing sparks to fly and sending him flying back to the girls as he hit the ground hard and rolled to the Senshi's feet with Jupiter and Moon being the first to kneel down and check on him as they called out...

"OOO"

"Now now, OOO...if I wasn't going to let that girl do anything, what makes you think I'm going to let you do so?" said Kazari.

"That was a cheap shot, Kazari!" yelled Jupiter as she stood up and got in front of OOO as he struggled to his feet.

"No, that was a warning shot...I could do much worse." said Kazari with a grin in his voice.

The Senshi all showed their reactions to his threat. Jupiter looked like she wasn't going to back down even to the Greeed. Mars looked concerned for the injured Shinji as did Moon as they watched Kazari. Mercury was scanning Kazari with her computer trying to get a feel for this Greed and possible weak points, and Venus was getting ready to fight as well, as OOO had finally gotten to his feet but one could tell he was still hurting.

"Bring it on Greeed." said Jupiter challenging Kazari.

"Ankh? Aren't you cruel...you haven't told them about me yet have you. Alright little girl, show me what you can do." said Kazari holding out his arms as if giving Jupiter a free Shot.

"The name's Sailor Jupiter and you're going down...JUPITER SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" yelled Jupiter as she focused her lightning magic and threw as powerful of a lightning ball as she could at the Greeed.

Kazari just stood there as he watched the Ball of Lighting come at him. As it struck, Jupiter smirked as it hit him...however was then left in shock as it made him only take a step back and only 3 medals were knocked off of him.

"Hehe...well...that was more powerful than I thought...my turn!" said Kazari like an excited child as he threw his arm forward and launched an energy tornado at Jupiter.

"Look out, Jupiter!" yelled Sailor Moon as Jupiter tried to jump out of the way but was hit higher into the air only to be caught by the injured OOO causing him to fall to the ground with her with him calling out in pain with her.

"Are...are you okay, Jupiter?" panted out OOO as he looked at her as she winced as she moved.

"I'm...i'm okay...that guy is seriously strong." said Jupiter as she and OOO got back to their feet.

"Anyone else wanna try?" said Kazari looking at them. "I'm starting to have fun"

"Oh yeah...try this! Come Girls lets go at him all at once!" yelled Venus.

"Right!" yelled Mars and Mercury.

"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!"

"MARS BURNING MANDALA!"

"MERCURY SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

Venus' chain lead the way in the center as Mercury's attack swirled around it as the circles spun towards Kazari around the outside of the attack.

"Let's try this!" yelled Kazari as he threw another cyclone of energy at the girls wanting to match his power with theirs.

The attacks smashed against each other and but not long after that Kazari's cyclone broke through easily and caused them all to dive out of the way of it before it hit them.

"Oh no! He canceled all of them?" cried out Luna. "How powerful is this Greeed?"

"That's it?" said Kazari. "Oh well...it seems you all cant entertain me after all. Hey Ankh...I have to say considering I expected you to be like this. Maybe perhaps I can offer you something you'd enjoy. A partnership...I know you need your medals...and obviously I want mine back. And I'm sure with enough Cell Medals we can get you back to your own feet, so to speak. And you know while I'm at it, I'll even leave OOO and these little girls alone. So what do you say?"

OOO and the Senshi as well as Artemis and Luna all stared at Ankh wondering if he would turn on them. Ankh seemed to mull over this possibility as he looked at OOO and the Senshi and then back to Kazari. He looked at his own hand and then looked at Kazari as he said...

"If you don't mind, I'd like a little time to consider that offer, Kazari..." said Ankh causing all the girls to gasp...

Shinji stared straight at Ankh as he heard Ankh's words...was Ankh really considering turning his back on them all now?

…...

Count the Medals: 2 Taka Medals, 1 Tora Medal, 1 Kamakiri Medal, 1 Batta Medal

Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter: "A Message, A Rematch, and a Resolve"

…...

Thanks for reading this chapter and thank you for sticking with me more through this. I'm trying to get this out for you guys as fast as I can. I just hope you all like this chapter and please Review and let me know what you think...so for now this is WWR and I am out for now.


End file.
